Ala These Daemons
by Shoelesspoets
Summary: After the death of his Godfather all Harry wants to do is move on, but as his summer starts he realizes that the changes he is going through are not exactly normal. Can he accept what he is with a megalomanic after his head and a bond he was not expecting? Creature!Harry Pairings: H/D/OC
1. Ala These Changes

I may be blonde, but I'm certainly not rich. All this belongs to JK.

Pairings: H/D/OC

Summary: After the death of his Godfather all Harry wants to do is move on, but as his summer starts he realizes that the changes he is going through are not exactly normal. Can he accept what he is with a megalomanic after his head and a bond he was _not_ expecting.

Chapter 1

Ala These Changes

July 4th

Harry Potter stared with dry eyes at the cracks in his ceiling; it had been sixteen days since Sirius had fallen through the veil, sixteen days since the last person he considered family had died. His nightmares were even worse then the summer before, filled with accusing eyes and screaming voices. The little sleep he got was never restful, and his days were filled with the hard labor that he had begun to associate with the Dursleys. _Karma I guess_, he decided, _at least I have Hedwig, I'd go insane without her_.

A sharp rapping on his bedroom door jolted him from his trance. With a small sigh and a wince, he stood, he had been sore for months now, Hermione had equated it to a growth spurt but there had been little change he had seen as of yet. Harry would give anything for a growth spurt, at his current height of 5'5 many of his female classmates were taller then him, let alone the males who seemed to tower over him. With a quick pop in his back Harry opened the door to meet the sneering face of Petunia before he meandered to the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

The simple, mindless tasks calmed him and Harry found himself quickly done. Snagging a plate for himself he went to sit outside. He had been spending more and more of his time outdoors in the past two weeks with an unusual desire for exercise. As Harry lifted the heavy ladder he almost dropped it from the pain that shot through his back, gritting his teeth he lifted it again, back muscles protesting the movement. Perhaps he could use Dudley's weights later on? Harry had heard Hermione speak of how the best way to deal with soreness was to get the muscles moving again.

As his day progressed Harry's mind kept drifting back to Sirius and his face as he fell, he had died laughing and Harry wasn't sure whether that made him hate Sirius or not.

July 9th

A rap once more brought Harry from the brink of sleep and nightmares, and, standing, he reached for yesterday's jeans. As he stood he realized they barely covered his ankles, and while he had plenty of space in the waist they were very uncomfortable.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry left his room to look for her. "Aunt Petunia?"

"What?" Her eyes were as sharp as her tone and Harry, rather then voice an answer, simply pointed to his too small pants. "Go look through Dudley's old things, I'm sure he has something that will fit you."

Harry expecting the answer, nodded and headed towards the attic that stored all of Dudley's old things that didn't fit in the second bedroom. Clambering up the ladder Harry was hit with a strong scent of old wood and stale clothes that almost knocked him over with it's strength, but as quickly as it came the scent was gone. Finding a few sets of pants that seemed to fit Harry made his way to his room where he realized that while getting taller Dudley's clothes had also gotten progressively wider. He swam even more obscenely in the clothes he was now wearing. Harry paced his room looking for some type of belt before he finally grabbed one of Dudley's and proceeded to dig an extra hole through the tough leather.

July 12th

Harry stood in the steamy bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist he took notice of the changes his body was undergoing. _Finally_, he thought,_ a spot of luck_. He now stood at what he assumed was 5'7, _two inches in three days is a little weird, but at least it's not the opposite. _

Harry leaned closer to the mirror; his hair seemed longer as well, much longer in fact. Where before it had only just passed his neck it was now reaching somewhere down near the base of his neck. _Ah well, I'll just have to remember get a haircut soon, maybe Mrs. Weasley can do it for me,_ he thought as he left the bathroom.

_Odd though, my teeth and eyes are really sore. And I don't think you can get growth spurts there._

July 14th

Harry woke in the middle of the night; while this was a common occurrence there was one notable difference. _Bloody hell I bite my tongue_. He reached carefully with his fingers to feel the damage, hissing slightly from the pain Harry probed the wound, his fingers came away slicked with blood. He poked around a little bit he came up with the reason for his bite, taking the place of his canines were four sharp fangs. Harry bolted up from his bed. _What the hell?_

Harry wondered at his current predicament. Who could he tell? Hermione? He knew her response though; she would insist he speak to Dumbledore, while looking up curses or spells that may have caused it.

Harry while he would appreciate the research didn't want to talk to Dumbledore. Harry was angry after what had happened that year; he couldn't help but think that if the Headmaster had spoken to him earlier Sirius would still be alive. _Or if I had stuck with those lessons_. Harry thought morosely.

Ron was an option but Harry didn't want to take the risk that he would panic, he'd probably blame the fangs on what had happened at the Ministry, then insist Harry tell Dumbledore. No Ron then.

The only person Harry was truly comfortable with telling was now dead. Feeling depressed again Harry rolled over, his thoughts once more on Sirius's smile as he fell through the veil.

July 15th

Harry once more awoke to a pleasant surprise, while the growth spurt had been nice, and the new teeth very weird, but manageable, he woke to the surprising knowledge that he could see the world perfectly clear. Raising a hand to his face Harry checked if he had left his glasses on by accident.

Nope. Completely bare. Which meant that somehow Harry's eyesight had corrected itself overnight. Harry was quite certain that he could admit having no knowledge of how to handle this. Perhaps it was a wizard thing, Harry knew he was stretching it, but it was too nice a chance to never have to wear his dorky glasses again. Plus, who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? It wasn't like he was given a lot in life. Harry was quite pleased to be able to look around without a pair of battered and broken old glasses.

He rubbed at one of the many sore spots on his body and stood, prepared to face the day with a little bounce in his step and a grin. He bumped into his Uncle in the hallway and with a sheepish smile he slipped around him, keeping his head down Harry missed the small leer that had taken over Vernon's face.

July 18th

The next day Harry woke before Petunia's knock, from extreme amounts of pain shooting through his back. He rolled on to his stomach and discovered that the pain seemed to originate from his upper back. He nearly ran to the bathroom in order to avoid a nosy Petunia who would surely have noticed something wrong with the awkward way he was walking. Stripping his shirt he twisted to look in the mirror, pimples. Bloody _huge_ pimples. Mirroring each other he noticed that their placement was exactly the same. _If they were here I'd blame Fred and George, but since they're not I guess I have to blame this on natural causes._ Harry thought turning with an almost undetectable wince.

Harry moved to leave the bathroom before he turned back with a gasp. He looked at himself in the mirror. _That is not **me**_. His face had changed, it had the same general shape but it was almost as though it had matured. His jaw was stronger and the angles more prominent, but his eyes seemed larger with long eyelashes and soft pouty lips. _I look bloody gorgeous._ Well he wasn't complaining. Even if his new face and height came with pimples, he could handle it. He'd just wear shirts all the time.

July 22nd

_They're bigger,_ Harry sighed mentally, _and they don't seem to be going away_. Indeed the bumps on his back were bigger, they had surpassed large pimple and had taken on a life of their own. They were an angry red and sore to the slightest touch. As such Harry was spending as much time as he could without his shirt on, which is to say whenever he was alone in his room, no way was he taking his shirt off in front of the Dursleys, Vernon had already been paying way too much attention to him as it was, and Harry didn't want to have to miss a meal due to rampant puberty.

To make matters worse Harry seemed to have developed some type of rash that covered his body. It wasn't poison ivy, he had had that before and this certainly wasn't it, Harry had assumed it was some strain of poison oak. While itchy it was more of an annoyance then anything and Harry with his sore muscles and aching bones was beginning to find many things an annoyance.

His stomach growled and Harry daydreamed about the food he would soon be getting at the Burrow, the Dursley's hadn't been feeding him lately, Dudley's diet had gotten even more intense and Harry was being dragged along with it.

_If they don't go down in a week I'll owl Hermione_, Harry promised, _I'll even talk to Dumbledore if I have to, although I doubt he'll care about pimples and fangs._

July 28th

_Great, now even my ears are itchy, before the summer is out I'll just be one giant rash of pustules and hives. _Harry let loose a loud yawn that cracked his jaw. _I'm tired all the time as well. I hope I'm not seriously sick. I'd hate to have to visit Madam Pomfrey again especially during the summer._ Was Madam Pomfrey even at the school during the summer vacation? Harry had to admit that he didn't have a clue, although the question made him slightly curious, _where do all the teachers go_? He wondered, the quick image of Snape and Dumbledore in bathing suits passed his mind, and with a small shudder, Harry vowed never to find out the answer to that small question

July 31st

A storm raged outside his bedroom window, loud thunder and lightning crashed demanding attention. The rain fell quickly and loudly drowning the houses in noise and beating itself against the window of one Harry Potter.

Harry was personally in no position to notice the storm raging outside his window by himself. He had started shivering and sweating merely an hour ago, and already he was too weak to even lift his head. He moaned slightly, his bones _ached_. In fact his entire body felt like it was on fire, he moaned again and tried to move. He managed to turn his head over the side of his bed before he retched; his stomach heaved trying to throw up meals that weren't there. Only a small trickle of bile made it passed his lips before he managed to roll back. Sweat was rolling off him in buckets and he couldn't move without an increase in pain. He breathed quickly, trying to calm his heart. Finally when he felt he could take no more, Harry slipped into a blessed sleep.

Outside his window the storm became even stronger, the winds went from howling to rampaging and the lightning from bright to blinding. Above the clouds though, unseen by any at Little Winging, an eclipse passed over the bright moon marking both a birth and a death.

August 4th

"Geeze _Freak_ you reek," A voice cut through the haze of Harry's mind. He groaned weakly. "Where have you been for the past few days anyway? Mum wanted me to make sure you were still alive, don't know why she bothers." The door to Harry's room swung open with a bang. Harry reached up with one hand to rub his eyes. He felt warm, and his blankets were _really_ soft. He really didn't want to wake up. Not today, not ever. Although he had to admit, he was really hungry.

"What are those Freak? Kill a bird or something? We could report you, you know."

Harry opened his eyes in confusion, what the hell was his cousin talking about? Only, there were black feathers blocking his view, where did those come from? Harry sat up quickly and the feathers went with him. That was odd, but Harry had more pressing matters, that being his cousin who was now doing a very plausible imitation of a gaping fish. "What?" Harry asked sharply, all he wanted was to go back to sleep.

His question seemed to break Dudley's stupor and he turned from Harry's room to race down the hallway screaming. Harry sighed, Dudley had to work on his pranks, why would Harry care if there were feathers on his bed?

Standing, he went to pull on a pair of pants, only once more he realized that he had had some type of major growth spurt. He looked down at his exposed ankles in disgust, at least the waist still had plenty of space, but he wasn't sure Dudley even had any taller sizes. He stretched again, all the aches and pains of his body were gone, and he wasn't even itchy! _Looks like it was some type of bug, glad it's over though, I would hate to explain that rash to anyone._ He wandered to Hedwig's empty perch, _how long was I out for? It didn't feel to long._

"What the bloody blazes is wrong with you!"

Harry whipped around to stare at his uncles red face. "Huh?" He asked intelligently.

Vernon stopped and looked stunned, if not a little lustful, for a moment then he continued, there was very little that could stop Harry's Uncle when he was working up towards a full-blown yell, "YOU BLOODY FREAK! FIRST IT WAS DUDLEY WITH A TAIL, AND NOW IT'S YOU?"

Harry could only look at him dumbly, the growth spurt? How was that abnormal? His hair? It was even longer then before Harry looked down at his ragged sleep shirt to realize his black strands reached down to his waist.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD BRING THIS, THIS, THIS FREAKISHNESS INTO _MY_ HOUSE!"

Aunt Petunia had come to stand in the doorway and her face had gone pasty white, a hand went to her mouth and she looked terrified. _Monster,_ she mouthed. Harry was beginning to feel a little frightened, what was wrong with him? Was there something on his face? His hands flew to investigate; there was something _hard_, hard and, hard and _scaly_. There was something there; he had some type of _disease_. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THOSE BLOODY FREAKS WERE THREATENING, YOU ARE NOT SPENDING ANOTHER MOMENT IN THIS ROOM! IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP HERE YOU'RE GOING TO BE BACK TO LIVING IN THE CUPBOARD!"

His face must have shown his fear because Vernon grabbed Harry's arm roughly and practically dragged him down the stairs. Something on his back caught in the hall corners, and before Harry could look to see what it was his Uncle was dragging him down the short hall.

"You fucking _monster_. I won't STAND FOR THIS!" Bodily, his Uncle Vernon threw Harry into the cupboard where he slid against the far wall. With a small cry of pain Harry heard something snap. The door slammed and Harry huddled against the wall on his small cot.

A few moments passed and after he was sure that his Uncle wasn't coming back Harry gingerly stretched out to investigate what had broken. Reaching behind he felt the feathers that he had awoken to, at first calmly, then more and more urgently Harry groped at them. They were _attached_ to _his back_. He had _wings_.

Harry breathed deeply. He was calm now. He had begun hyperventilating at the realization that once more he was far from normal. This was okay though, he could handle it, after all who didn't want wings? Well he didn't, but that was beside the point. There were many who would kill for what he had right now, and at least those pustules were gone.

Running his hands once more over his new appendages Harry winced in pain, obviously the snap had come from one of his wings. _Great, not only do I have wings, but I can't even fly with them. _Harry tried to remember what to do from what Hagrid had told him about Hedwig. Gingerly he stretched the wing back into place. What was the other thing? Oh right, he had to bind it to his body. One-handed Harry rooted for some type of bandage, before he sighed seeing nothing else for it Harry took the now torn and ratty shirt he was wearing and using his fangs tore it into strips. He hissed from the pain and moved quickly soon having a resemblance of a bandage covering his left wing and upper body.

Harry made himself more comfortable on his bed and tried to figure out what other changes his body had gone through. From what he could tell he now had feathers along his calves and upper arms, added to that were scales along the sides of his face and lower back. His ears were pointed, and with a start, Harry realized he could see perfectly in the near pitch darkness of the cupboard. He groaned. _Some type of Fae maybe?_ Harry knew of course about Inheritances, an increase in magic or some type of talent was to be expected on a Witch or Wizards sixteenth birthday. Harry also knew that some people experienced a Creature inheritance. But never in a million years would he have expected himself to be one of those people! Creature inheritances were rare, and didn't often stray from Veela, Fae or some type of Were. Except, he wasn't _any_ of those._ Not only am I in a small minority, I'm different **from**__ that small minority._

Harry was glad he hadn't owled Hermione now, he would rather wait to explain this to her and Ron in person rather then trying to get his words across on paper.

August 8th

Trapped in the small cupboard with little time outside other then use of the washroom where his Aunt would throw frightened glances at him, and his Uncle would leer at him, Harry was locked in. And he was starting to get antsy. His need for exercise hadn't decreased; in fact it seemed to only be increasing. And his Aunt and Uncle were only feeding a can of cold tomato soup a day, which Harry would gulp down, but his fangs were _tingling_ and Harry was desperately craving meat.

He twitched irritably and stared at the ceiling. Harry was starting to feel ill at the lack of activity and he wanted to _move_. He could leave, but where would that leave him? He couldn't go to the Weasley's how would they react to him? Harry remembered Ron's reaction when Remus was revealed to be a Werewolf. He didn't want to have to deal with Ron's reaction when he wasn't sure how to be reacting himself.

Plus, in a part of his mind that Harry didn't want to acknowledge he felt as though he _deserved_ this, after all hadn't he killed Sirius? Who was he to complain when someone who had been like a father to him was dead? In that small cupboard Harry missed Sirius more then he ever had before. With a sigh he flopped back down, then sat up with a yelp. His wing hadn't seemed to heal yet, and with his limited supplies he couldn't be sure if it was healing properly. It still hurt like hell though.

He had finally gotten a good look in the mirror and to say his new appearance had startled him was an understatement, Harry was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating from shock. His face was paler then it had ever been, and he couldn't even chalk it up to time indoors, he almost _glowed_. His hair reached his waist and glossy and black, it was also extremely soft. He had been right in his assumptions of scales, a black trail began at his forehead where it then curled around his eyes, to continue along his jaw. His ears were also slightly pointed, not enough to get in the way but enough that it was noticeable at a quick glance. All in all though, Harry looked good, he had a strange ethereal beauty that was very unexpected. He hadn't been given a new shirt yet and maneuvering around is Uncle's leer he made his way back to the cupboard. As he closed the door Harry heard the decisive click of the lock sliding into place. _If the Wizarding World could see me now,_ Harry thought with a snort, _the Chosen One, reduced to a skeleton in the closet_.

August 8th Evening

Harry woke with a start, his hearing had improved alongside his eyes and he was picking something up. Another creak, followed by footsteps, sounded throughout the house and Harry tried to calm his beating heart. _It's only Uncle Vernon, he's always getting hungry in the middle of the night._ But Harry's breathing quickened. Something was wrong. The footsteps echoed down the staircase and Harry's breathing became panicked. Finally the steps slowed to a stop. Harry's breath stopped. The click of the lock echoed in his ears as the door swung open. The face of his uncle filled the frame. Harry scrambled into the corner trying to get as far away as possible from the crazed eyes in front of him.

"I've been watching you, you know." Uncle Vernon ducked into the small space, his large bulk made it feel even more oppressive then it usually did. "Teasing me, that _look_ in your eyes."

Harry shook his head mutely, eyes jumping around, looking for an escape. "You can't tell me you don't want this you know, I've seen it, every movement of yours, you've been tempting me, naughty thing." His voice was lowered and his eyes blazed with lust. "You'll have to be quiet can't have Pet or Duds waking up."

Harry found his voice and whispered hoarsely, "you….you...you _can't_."

"I'll make it good for you, you'll enjoy it, don't worry."

Harry was almost as tall as his Uncle now, but with their weight difference there would be no way to fight him off. His breathing came back harsh panting, his heart pounded and blood rushed in his ears. He could scream, but he couldn't find his voice anymore. He whimpered.

Uncle Vernon took the last step to Harry's bed and with one meaty paw reached out to hold a sweaty hand over his mouth. With one hand Vernon reached down to pull at his belt, "so beautiful," he whispered.

Harry snapped back to his senses and with a muffled cry drove his palms forward, and his Uncle was suddenly flying backwards and crashing through the wall and into the hallway. Harry stood, "DON'T _EVER_ TOUCH ME AGAIN." Uncle Vernon could only groan. Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage. Enough was enough; whatever Karma was doing to him here he was tired of taking it. Shaking and with silent tears rolling down his face Harry walked out the front door.

Harry didn't know where he was walking or for how long, but eventually he found himself outside a small forest. _Might as well_, he thought dully and he wandered until he found a small clearing. The tears were falling again, and a small whimper started out in his throat, it built and soon Harry was keening, the sound ringing out throughout the clearing. An immense feeling of loneliness and helplessness over came Harry and the noise grew. Finally he collapsed on the ground tears spent. The soft feeling of a hug overcame him; along with it was a feeling of safety and warmth. Slowly he stopped shaking and a voice whispered him to sleep. _It's all right, everything is okay, I'm here, **we're **__here, I'm looking for you, we _**_will_**_ find you._

* * *

A/N: So the first Chapter is up! This is my first published fic and I realized after I wrote it that there are a lot of similarities to the story Outcasts Alley by RhiannanT, while a great fic (you should definitely read it) I promise that the similarities pretty much stop here. I'm hoping to update about once every two weeks, and, while it may be sooner, it won't be much later. I'm also looking for a Beta, I checked everything myself but it's very possible I missed something. Feel free to point it out, thanks!


	2. Ala These Creatures

Chapter 2

Ala These Creatures

Harry awoke to the weak dawn and chirping of birds. He blinked blearily before the events of the night before came rushing back to him. He began to shake before he steadied himself with a conscious effort, Harry breathed deeply until he could stand without passing out. He couldn't stay there but it wasn't like he could go back into the city, his wings weren't exactly easy to hide, not to mention his one shirt was now wrapped around his body in bandages, he'd tried his school robes and none of them even fit up past his arms.

For that matter, where was he? Harry didn't recognize the forest as being anywhere near Little Winging, he wasn't sure there was even a wild _garden_ anywhere within ten miles of his former home. He had his trunk with him, which meant his invisibility cloak and Firebolt were with him as well. That would be helpful to getting him to London but Harry wasn't sure if he could manage with his heavy trunk.

'_Hungry, so hungry, kill, feed._'

Harry's head snapped up. _What the bloody hell was that?_ Were there Death Eaters around? Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and grasped it tightly. But no they wouldn't be moaning about how they were hungry, and with his improved hearing he should have heard their footsteps.

_'Where'ss the mousssesss? Killl. Ssstrike' _

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded to the empty woods.

_'Ssstupid boy no Wizardsss here.'_

_No wizards? But then who-Oh. _Harry felt incredibly stupid.

_'Hello.'_ He hissed gently

_'Boy ssspeaks! Not ssso ssstupid then…'_

_'Is there any chance you could tell me where I am? I got lost.'_

As Harry waited his ears picked up a slight sound and turning he watched as a brown and black snake slithered forward. _'Hello,'_ he hissed again.

'_Your Majesstyy_.'

Harry wondered at the name but considering his more pressing circumstances decided to let it go._ 'Can you tell me how far I am from London?'_

_'Majessstyy needs to fly. Thee foressst hasss not ssseen wizardsss for a long timee.'_

Hasn't seen wizards for a long time? But then how-_'Do you know how I got here?'_

_'Majessty came with the windsss and the ssstorm.'_

The what? _'You mean apparated?'_

_'No, with the windsss and the ssstorm.'_

_'Well can you tell me how to get back?'_

_'Yesss.'_

Harry waited for a few moments then seeing no initiative on the snakes end asked impatiently, _'How?'_

_'Fly straight that way.'_ Using his tail the snake pointed behind Harry.

_'Thank you.' _Harry said gratefully, he reached for his trunk.

_'Of courssse your Majesstyy.'_ With hiss the snake once more slithered out of sight.

Harry grabbed his Firebolt then set about trying to figure out the problem of his trunk. With a bit of maneuvering he managed to slide it onto the end, but there was the slight problem of his cloak not completely covering the end. _I'll just have to fly really carefully and hope no one looks up. _

With a kick Harry was up in the air, Merlin how he missed this, the sky was as wide open as could be, especially after being cooped up in his cupboard for days on end. Following the directions the snake had given him Harry took off with the sudden realization of while he had asked _where_ to go, he hadn't asked how _long_.

It was a grateful and sore Harry who stepped off his broom outside the Leaky Cauldron six hours later. He winced at the dismount and stretched. He still wasn't sure how he had gotten to the forest but he was certainly curious. He hadn't had a burst of accidental magic since his third year, but maybe in the presence of high emotion it would happen again? He couldn't remember anyone else his age complaining about bursts but they were probably just as embarrassed as he was. After all it wasn't as though he had done anything useful, only apparated six hours from where he wanted to be.

Whatever, it was it was more important for him to currently figure out how he would get his trunk inside the pub without revealing to anyone that he was there. His invisibility cloak had done the job getting him there, _although there may be a couple of muggles complaining about floating legs tomorrow, _Harry thought with a grin, but the trunk problem was more pressing, he didn't think that he would be able to pass the heavy trunk off as simply floating with magic. He glanced around was there a place he could hide it? Harry spotted a small side alley and making sure no one was looking quickly dragged the trunk down it. He pulled it down far enough that the shadows covered it and with a grin stepped back to admire his handiwork, _perfect,_ you couldn't know the trunk was there if you weren't specifically looking for it. Harry could only hope that no one would wander down far enough to trip on it, he knew the alley was a popular apparition point. _Speaking of which I should probably get out of here soon._

Entering the Leaky Cauldron was a challenge. Where ever he seemed to step there was another person blocking his way. Moving quickly Harry twisted and jumped to avoid all the people and after several panicked moments made it to the brick wall outside. It wasn't long before an unsuspecting Witch wanted to enter and Harry easily slipped behind her to enter the Alley.

Once inside Harry was met with another problem, how was he going to buy his stuff? He had money, he had grabbed his pouch from his trunk before entering, but he couldn't very well take off his cloak, could he? How would all the shoppers react to seeing their boy-savior with wings and a pair of too short pants and no shirt or shoes? He winced at the thought, _badly I'd assume. And I don't want to have to deal with them all today either. _

Deciding to deal with it when it happened Harry set off to look for clothes. He passed Madame Malkins and decided that while he would need new school robes it was more pressing to find a shirt. He walked down the street carefully, making sure to leave a good distance between himself and anyone else. _I wonder where Ron gets his clothes, there doesn't seem to be anything down here._ Harry heaved a sigh, and looked around again. _Aha!_ Harry could see a small and thin shop, almost hidden amongst all the bigger and more brightly lit ones. _Were and Tear_ by V,V&W the small wooden sign read.

Harry walked over to the window and peered inside, there seemed to only be one customer, currently chatting with the cashier. It looked as though they were almost done, and sure enough to only a moment later the Wizard was heading out the door. Slipping in as the door was closing Harry could see that while clean, the furniture was older and well worn. The shop was also longer then he had expected reaching very far into the back with a few rooms branching off.

He glanced at the cashier and took a step forward; he saw her nostrils flare but other then that there was no reaction so he figured he was safe. He had his money; he would simply leave it on the ground as he left.

Harry crept forward silently, he would have to get something large enough to cover his wings, while he would have liked to be able to leave the baggy clothes behind he didn't think he would be able to. Could he pass the wings off as a hunchback? Perhaps not the most appealing but he wasn't really seeing another option.

He took another glance at the shirts; he'd have to get pants as well. This would be an expensive trip, he hoped there was enough in his pouch, he'd hate to have to come back. Lost in thought he wondered whether the goblins would be accepting of him, would they still serve him?

"Show yourself _thief._"

Harry froze; spinning on his heel he faced the door. The shopkeeper had blocked off the door and seemed to be looking straight at him.

"I'm not a thief," He protested. Damn this looked bad, could you be put in Azkaban for presumed shoplifting? "I was going to pay."

"Funny, that, how I don't believe you."

"Please, just let me go." He said desperately, he couldn't deal with this. All he wanted was a shirt!

"I've called for the Aurorers you know."

No! She couldn't have. Harry bolted forward, could he get past her? He didn't want to hurt her. All of a sudden Harry's feet were lifted off the ground as he was grabbed in a full body hug. He struggled effortlessly against the strong arms. "Let me go! Let me go! Please!" He cried, gasping for breath. With a shriek of pain he slumped against the arms. His wing, oh God his wing. Even breaking it hadn't hurt that much. He panted heavily, tears streaking down his face as he tried to control the throbbing agony that was now running through his back.

"What the hell just happened?" The cashier demanded running forward.

"I don't know! He was struggling and then suddenly he just stopped!" A deep baritone said worriedly. "We're going to put you on the ground, okay? Don't try to run." With gentle hands Harry was lowered until he was resting on his knees. His hands flew to his wing and he gasped at the movement.

"Just take the damn cloak off him!" The cashier was right next to him.

Gently, and very carefully the two lifted his cloak off. Harry shivered in the sudden cold of the room. "Oh you poor, poor child." The woman ran her hands through his hair. "What happened to you?"

Harry breathed deeply, the pain was manageable now, "I wasn't….I wasn't going to steal anything. I just, I just needed a shirt." He thought of the pitiful picture he must of made, tear tracks and broken wing. Along with his skinny and bruised body, he must have looked half dead. _Had they seen_-Harry ran nervous fingers over his fringe, flattening it down, then struggled to his feet, his voice came through cold, "I'm sorry for bothering you, if I could have my cloak I'll just leave you alone." He could figure something out. His school robes were way to small but maybe he could tie them together or something?

He grabbed his cloak from the stunned fingers of the woman. Harry was angry, and more then a little frightened. _Maybe I'll just go live in the forest, the snake addressed me as King, I wonder if that comes with a throne?_

Warm fingers grasped his wrist. "Will you at least let me tend to your injury?" Harry glanced at him. "I have some experience with wings." He smiled softly.

Harry turned to him. The man was stunning, with blond hair and blue eyes, his skin almost shimmered in the dim light of the store. His eyes were kind though and Harry could see sympathy in their depths.

Could he trust them?

Harry wasn't sure. By allowing them to treat his wing he would be opening himself to a lot of questions that he didn't have the answer to. He would also be allowing himself a greater chance of being discovered. Except they couldn't recognize him now could they, he looked nothing like he used to with his long hair and added height, and he _did_ need help. Harry was pretty sure that his struggle had done more damage then he knew how to heal.

He bit his lip then ran his fingers through his hair. Could he do that? Hand over complete trust to someone he had just met. Harry realized that he couldn't. Too many times in his life he had handed trust to people only to have it taken away or thrown back in his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "but I can't." He turned to leave, throwing the cloak around his shoulders.

"Wait!" The woman called out, her voice sounded desperate, "Please could you come back tonight? I would like the chance to properly apologize."

Harry thought, could he take that chance? "Perhaps." He said vaguely and pulling up his hood he silently left the shop.

Harry huddled in the alley. He had been right. The injury _was_ too much to deal with. He wasn't even sure what he had done, had he simply broken it further? Or had he done something else? He sighed in frustration. He had ripped up a few of his school robes, they were too small to even fit past his arms now, and bound it as tightly as he could.

He curled in further on himself. Why couldn't he be normal? All Harry wanted was to finish school, get a job, have a family, all without a maniac after his head. Could he turn himself into Voldemort? Yah he could see how that letter would go, _Hey Tom, just wanted to drop off a line, thought I should tell you that I don't want to fight anymore. If you wanted to discuss it without trying to kill me I would be happy to have you for dinner in my little side alley, food courtesy of the dumpster. Also if accepted you should know that I will be invisible because I can't seem to even be able to find a **shirt**__, oh and I now have wings. _

_Hope all your killing and torturing is going well. _

_Your mortal enemy, _

_HJP_

Harry sighed; he didn't seem to have much of a choice. He would have to go back tonight. If only to have someone bind his wing properly, there was only so much he could do one handed. He really didn't want to do this; he couldn't just _trust_ these people. He didn't even know their _names_ for Merlin's sake.

Well, he had made stupider decisions in the past.

Harry stepped through the door into the quiet shop. Most of the customers had left Diagon Alley and the streets were eerily still. He wondered how he would do this, just announce himself?

He looked around awkwardly. Where were they? "Hello?" He called quietly, lowering his hood.

"You came back!" An excited voice came from one of the side rooms. Suddenly the cashier poked her head around the door, "come this way we were just sitting down to eat!"

Harry walked forwards; he couldn't say he had been expecting that, auror's waiting maybe, perhaps a net of some sort to trap him, not _dinner._

He looked at the small table with apprehension. There were two others seemingly waiting to be fed. "Hi." He mumbled. He didn't want to sit down, but at the same time the manners that had been instilled in him from his time at the Dursleys made if almost automatic.

He recognized the man from earlier and both him and another young woman stared back. "Hello child." The man inclined his head in greeting.

The three sat in a deafening silence until the cashier came back with an excited grin. "It was my turn to cook so I made chicken!"

"Did you burn it this time as well?" The other woman asked with a grin.

"That was an _accident_. I have cooked you chicken perfectly well before." She flipped her hair with a snarl. Serving it quickly soon everyone had a plate placed in front of them.

Harry looked at the meal, it _seemed_ fine, and they didn't seem like the type to poison him. Then again, Harry didn't really know what type poisoners would be. He sniffed at it, trying to be discreet. The whiff entered his nose, and suddenly Harry couldn't wait any longer, to hell with it, he had been starving since summer started, and he hadn't had anything to eat since his flight from the Dursleys, the food might kill him and Harry barely cared. He crammed as much food in his mouth as he could, and moaned. Could food even taste that good? He finished quickly and just as he was contemplating the rudeness of licking his plate another was handed to him. He smiled gratefully at the cashier and dug in with just as much enthusiasm as the first. Finally half way through his third he slowed. His body was still on starvation rations. He didn't want to sick up everything he had had.

Slowly he realized that not a single word had been said throughout the supper. He glanced up with a sheepish blush to meet the steady gazes of the three adults.

"Sorry." He mumbled feeling embarrassed about his lack of control.

"Don't worry child, obviously you were hungry." Harry nodded.

"Well! I guess introductions are in order!" The cashier said with a sharp clap of her hands that made Harry jump. "I'm Lovey, and I own this store, this handsome man is Corentin, but we simply call him Ren, and this lovely lady is Dina."

Harry thought quickly, did he want to give his name? They had fed him but-"M'name's Nev." Harry would have to remember to get some type of gift for Neville; this was the second time he was using his name while on the run.

The three exchanged a look; obviously they could tell he had been lying but didn't want to question it. He looked at the three; Lovey was a warm looking woman with soft brown eyes and the start of a few grey hairs running through her ponytail. She was small and slim with a mouth that always seemed to be quirked in a grin. She had a few scars along her face, but Harry couldn't tell where in the world they had come from. Corentin was just as handsome as he remembered with a kind look that instantly made you want to trust him, and Dina; well she looked _hard_, like she didn't accept nonsense. She was obviously Spanish with long curly black hair and deep black eyes that sparked in the kitchen lights, but Harry suspected that he worried her from the sidelong glances she kept shooting at him.

"Would you like me to take a look at your wing, child?" A voice broke through his musings and Harry looked at Ren who nodded towards his body. Harry realized he had left the cloak on and after a slight hesitation removed it. A slight intake of breath was the only reaction he got from the three and he looked down. His upper body was covered in bruises, first from Uncle Vernon, then from his flight into the woods, add to that the ribs that stuck out from his body and Harry looked a right mess.

"I'm going to have to ask you to follow me, we have a spare room that we can use for your examination." Harry nodded and followed Ren across the store where a few doors were located. "These are the bedrooms." Ren explained opening one to reveal a simple homey room. Gesturing to the bed Ren left the room. Harry sat down and sighed with relief. Merlin he was tired.

"I'll have to take those bandages off." Ren said reentering the room with a large bag. "Although they do look very well done." Harry nodded and awkwardly untied the knots. "Now, if you could roll onto your stomach, yes, exactly, let's see what's wrong."

Ren placed gentle fingers on the wing and began prodding around. "Well this part here is broken that's for sure," he lifted the tip and Harry hissed in protest. "And you seem to have dislocated it at the joint, here." Once more using his fingers he pointed out the affected area. "Now, the bone seems to be healing fine, you've done a very good job wrapping it, and it was only a small bone so it won't give you _too_ much pain. But I'm going to need to snap this back in. Do you understand?" Harry nodded, "alright then, one, two, _three_." With a quick push and flash of pain Harry's wing was once more properly placed.

Harry slowly sat up and rolled his shoulder. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

"Now, would you like to join us for some tea? Lovey always has a cup after dinner."

Harry thought about the cold street alley he had to go back to and it seemed like a no brainer. "Thank you, I'd enjoy that."

With a nod the two once more found themselves seated around the small table. "So Nev, can you tell us what kind of Creature you are?" Dina sighed then reached over to smack Lovey on the arm, who yelped, "I was just curious! Don't think you weren't either!"

"Yes, but we both had more tact then simply blurting it out of nowhere."

"Well it's not like anyone else was going to say anything!"

Harry watched the banter and couldn't help a small smile escape, the two reminded him of Ron and Hermione. They argued for a few moments more before they both turned expectantly to Harry. Ren, who hadn't said anything, leaned forward as well. "um, well, I don't actually know. I just kinda woke up like this a week ago."

"And there was no family who could explain this to you?"

Harry shook his head, "no, my parents died when I was a baby, I've been living with my Aunt and Uncle, um, they're muggles, since."

"And no one ever said anything about a creature inheritance then?"

"Never! I think someone would have mentioned my becoming a monster for my sixteenth birthday present."

"First off you're not a monster, get that thought out of your head, and second if no one told you then it must be a recessive gene, otherwise you would have known."

"With all due respect, I'm certainly no longer human." Harry laughed bitterly, "I can't even show my face in public!"

Dina leapt forward and grabbed Harry's hand. "Nev, listen to us. You are _not_ a monster. You're simply different."

"Yah! Look at us! You wouldn't call us monsters would you?" Lovey leaned back with a satisfied grin. Harry looked at her complete confusion written on his face.

Dina covered her face with a groan. "Tact, dear, you're missing _tact_." She squeezed Harry's hand and said, "What Lovey is _trying_ to explain is that the three of us aren't exactly _normal_ either."

"Yah! She's a bloodsucker, I howl at the moon and Ren's a sex god!" She put her head back with a small howl to demonstrate.

Dina growled and bared fangs at her. "I swear, one of these days I am going to _gag_ you." Lovey's response was a small leer.

Ren leaned forward, "perhaps a better way to explain would be to say that Di' is a made Vampyre, Lovey a born Were, and I was born a Veela."

Harry gaped at them. Well then. He certainly hadn't been expecting _that_.

"Listen, it's late, and I can practically smell the tired on you." Dina said kindly, "Where are you sleeping?"

Harry blushed, "well, right now my trunk is in an alley beside the Leaky Cauldron."

"Then I insist you stay in one of the guest bedrooms tonight."

Harry nodded gratefully. He hadn't been killed yet, and he _was_ tired, and _anything_ would be better then the stinky alley. Dina rose from her seat, "I'll go fetch your trunk, Ren would you lend Nev some clothes for the night?" Ren nodded and also stood. "Lovey would you watch the shop for a little bit? It's off hours so I don't think anyone will come in."

Lovey rolled her eyes, "Di I think I know the store well enough to know when the off hours are."

"Of course you do dear." With that she was gone and Lovey huffed in irritation.

"Follow me child." Ren left the kitchen and a tired, but grateful, Harry followed. He moved automatically, the adrenaline and panic of the last few days wearing off as he got ready for bed. With a grateful sigh Harry collapsed on the bed, he didn't even register his head hitting the pillow.

* * *

A/N: Since I'm done school and don't yet have a job, a lot of my time is being filled up with writing, as such here's the next chapter! Next chapter-So much dialogue! And an explanation as to bonds. Please review, I want to know what you're thinking, and I'm wondering if anyone's figured out what kind of Creature Harry is! Thanks for reading.


	3. Ala This Family

Chapter 3

Ala This Family

Harry woke to the cheerful sounds of a busy kitchen. Stretching, memories of the previous night came back in a rush. Harry wondered how he would go on from there. A small knock interrupted his musings. "Nev? Are you awake, child?" At Harry's affirmative the door swung upon to reveal a smiling Ren. "Come, it is time to eat."

Harry followed the gorgeous man to the kitchen where it seemed like Dina was the one in charge of the current meal. "I didn't know vampires could cook." Harry said with a grin, grabbing a slice of toast from the stack. Ren sat down next to Lovey and the two started to bicker about something.

"Made _Vampyre_, there is a difference." Dina rolled her eyes and grabbed her own slice, "for one thing, I can eat."

"How come?" Harry asked. He was honestly curious, he could tell from the way that she pronounced it the word was spelt differently; no one at Hogwarts had talked about Vampyres before and he wondered as to what set them apart.

"Well to start as you can see we can taste and digest certain foods," she lifted the toast and Harry nodded at her, "And we don't need to drink as often once we have found our mate, and we also begin to age once we find them. Nor do we ever become overwrought with bloodlust."

"Can you go out in the sun?"

"Weak sun. If I go out at noon I will burn."

Harry nodded again and, curiosity answered, dug into the eggs and beans in front of him. Then a question occurred to him. "Have you found your mate?"

All three of them went strangely still; Ren and Lovey looked over to their conversation. "We're a Triad, child." Ren stated calmly, as though that explained everything.

Harry must have looked even more confused because Lovey took pity on him. "You don't have much experience with the Wizarding world do you Nev?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I've lived with muggles almost all my life."

She leaned forward, "Well, Creatures do things a bit differently than you'd expect." Lovey looked to Dina, "Should we give a crash course or the full history?"

Dina sighed, "Just the course I'd presume, the other would be too much information."

"Would you like to do it?"

"Very well." Dina turned to Harry and began, "Most Creatures are blessed with a mate, someone who will care for them and protect them. I guess the best way to explain it would be like finding your soul mate."

Now it was Ren who took over the explanation, "every Creature is different, either in the way we reproduce, or what we need from our mates to survive."

"Yah! If Ren was with a Veela guy he could get pregnant!" Harry gaped at Lovey, completely stunned. He had known there was a lot that was different from the Muggle world, but _he_ could get _pregnant_?

Dina sighed loudly, "Before you send him into complete shock perhaps you should explain the history behind that."

"The legend says that a very long time ago there was a period of time when women were not being born. The Veela prayed to the Sun for guidance and she saw their plight and blessed them, separating some males with the power of birth." Ren explained, "We call those who can bear children submissives."

"What probably happened is that when females were not being born the Veela's innate magic kicked in and saved them." Dina said. "But most Veela legends revolve around the Sun."

Okay, that made a little bit of sense, weird, but there was sense there. "But then, what's a Triad?"

"A Triad is exactly what it sounds like, the three of us as Creatures have bonded to one another."

"The three of you!" Harry burst out. His head was spinning. Was there anyone he knew with that kind of relationship? He thought hard. No, he was sure of it.

"Is that a problem?" Dina asked coldly.

"Calm down Di, he's just confused." Lovey patted her arm gently.

"How does that even work?" Harry asked. This was odd, to say the least. He didn't have a problem per say, but he had grown up with his Aunt and Uncle. Anything different was shunned, including same-sex relationships, let alone three people in a relationship!

"Quite simply, child, the three of us, through our creatures… We were drawn to each other, and once we found one another there would never be anyone else."

"But, but, ugh I'm confused!" Harry burst out, lowering his head to his hands. "I'm not grossed out or _afraid_ or disgusted or anything, this is just… it's just a lot to take in. I don't know how to _react_!" Harry thumped his head on the table with a loud bang. He wasn't grossed out, but how was he supposed to explain it when his uncle always said it was wrong?

Unbeknownst to him the three were sharing a concerned look over his head, "Nev?" Lovey began softly, and strangely enough for her, calmly. "What kind of muggles were you raised with?"

"Well they hated anything abnormal." Harry mumbled unthinkingly.

"And would that apply to homosexual relationships as well?"

"Yeah," the adults shared a glare over his head, before Harry's head suddenly shot up in realization. "The fucking _hypocrite_!" Harry's voice was low and dangerous and the words were hissed: he was so angry his hands were shaking. "All those times he called me a fairy! Or a poofter!" He stood up and paced the small kitchen, his voice getting louder as he vented. "All those times he's _insulted_ me and then he just _goes_ and-" Harry cut his words off, remembering just who he was with. "Sorry." He muttered as he dropped back into the chair.

"Are you all right Nev?" The question was quiet and came from Dina, but it was obvious that all three expected an answer. "Did your uncle hurt you?"

Harry blushed; obviously he hadn't cut off soon enough. "No." He said shortly.

"Did he _try_ to hurt you?"

Harry bit his lips and nodded. Simultaneously the three snarled, two showing teeth. "Please, just forget about it," Harry begged. "I'm not going back, and nothing actually happened."

"Child, he tried to harm you, he _did _harm you." Ren gestured towards the broken wing, "Creatures look out for their own. _Especially_ children."

Dina cut in to reassure Harry. "And Wizards are not usually homophobic, either."

Silence stretched on at his words. Harry decided to change the subject, "so what other kind of differences are there in a Triad?"

With a look at one another the adults decided to let the matter drop for now: the boy obviously didn't trust them yet. Dina was the one who decided to answer his question. "Well most creatures have some type of power dynamic, usually resulting in a Dominant, Beta and Submissive, but I've also heard it described as Alpha, Beta and Omega." She watched Harry to make sure he had understood. He had. "It's more of a protective thing. The Submissives are generally the ones who carry and have children, so when they can't defend themselves from predators their mates are there to hunt for them and care for them."

"It also means that Dominants are possessive and jealous bastards," Lovey said with a quick flash of teeth at Dina.

"That too," she said sheepishly, ducking her head.

"So what's the difference between Dominant and Beta?" Harry asked. He was interested now; this type of relationship was so different from what he was used to.

"Well the first thing you have to remember is that these types of relationships came about for evolutionary reasons. Creatures as such are much more in touch with their animalistic side." Dina bared sharp fangs at Harry. "We react much more instinctively to situations. For a Triad, think of it like a hierarchy, no one of us is more important but we each have different roles. In the past, Submissives would generally stay at home, or in their case it was generally a nest or den, to look after the children and act as healer to the family. Betas would also stay home to act as defenders in case predators or hunters came along. The Dominant would be the one who would go out and hunt for meals or supplies."

"Have the dynamics changed at all?" Harry looked at the three. It wasn't obvious who was who, but Harry was assuming that, as the male, Ren would be Dominant, leaving the two women Submissive and Beta.

"Well we obviously all work. In fact Lovey is the one who technically owns the store." Dina said.

"We don't really stereotype the roles as much as other creatures do." Ren said.

"Except of course when you two are arguing!" Lovey cut in with a laugh.

Both Ren and Dina blushed, "our relationship," Dina started, "is a little different."

"Weres and Vampyres are notorious for not getting along." Ren explained.

"So who's who then?" Harry asked.

Dina blushed. "Well Lovey's our submissive," So Harry was right. He placed the other two easily, then Dina continued almost to quickly to catch, "andRenisourBeta."

Harry's mouth dropped. Was that possible? The whole hierarchy thing sounded a lot like the typical Male/Female relationships of Muggle 1800's. Obviously he was missing something. "Is that typical?" He asked.

"Not really," Ren said, as Dina was still blushing too much to answer. "But it happens often enough that no one really asks questions. What she's embarrassed about is the power it gives her."

"It's _really_ funny," Lovey said with a laugh, "especially because she gets all embarrassed afterwards and won't stop apologizing!"

"One of the defensive instincts is that during high emotion both the Beta and Submissive will automatically obey the Dominant. It used to be so that arguments and indecision wouldn't happen while under attack, but now it's simply a way to stop arguments." Ren said also laughing, as Dina blushed even harder.

"Okay enough!" She snapped, "We have do have some decisions to make." Three faces turned to her. "Nev we'd like you to stay with us."

Harry was confused for a moment at the sudden change in conversation before he glowered. "I'm not _charity_." He spat out.

"Well we can't let you live in that alley you found," Dina said. "And you don't seem to want to stay where anyone can find you."

"What if he worked for us?" Lovey exclaimed with a delighted smile. "That way one of us can take a night shift with you, and we'll always have two people on, I know how busy it gets for you sometimes, Di."

"That would be acceptable." Dina said with a nod. "Room and board for a day's work?" She asked Harry.

"What would that work entail?" Harry asked. Thinking it over, it sounded like a good idea: the three of them had accepted his Creature easily enough and he didn't think he would be able to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron without anyone finding out.

"We keep the store open twenty four-seven," Dina pointed to the back end of the store. "That door opens into Knockturn Alley, and we cater to both Creatures and Wizards."

That explained the odd shape then. "And you sell clothes?"

"Among other things."

"I have a question for you, child," Ren said. "Are you a Day Creature or Night?"

"Both? Is that possible? I'm fine during the day and I can see perfectly in the dark, so I don't know, sorry." Harry shrugged.

"We'll stick you with Di then! She always needs help with the night crowd!"

The other two nodded their affirmation. Harry really didn't see any other option, and if he admitted it to himself, he _liked_ these three and the dynamics of their family. He also nodded and all three broke out into smiles. Or in Lovey's case, smiled wider.

Lovey's grin turned predatory. "Now then." She grabbed Harry's arm, "It's time for clothes!"

"Clothes?" Harry repeated. He needed a shirt but he wasn't sure he liked the look in her eyes.

"Yup! Obviously you need a new wardrobe if you can't even find a shirt to wear, and you'll be working with us so we need to make sure you look _good_."

Harry looked back with pleading eyes at the other two. Ren smirked at him and Dina mouthed a small 'good luck' at him. He wouldn't be getting any help from either of them then. He groaned.

* * *

Harry looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. He had to admit that he looked good; clothes that actually fit seemed to make a difference.

After he had left the kitchen Lovey had dragged him to the racks and had started sorting through and holding things up to him. She had then shoved him into a changing room with an order to start trying things on. Not wanting to argue with the determined Were, Harry had complied. Almost an hour later, Harry had stumbled out from behind the curtain where Lovey then set upon him with shoes, belts and accessories. Harry's protests had been quickly shot down and he was now the owner of more clothes then he had ever owned in his life. The worst part had been that Lovey hadn't even taken any money for it, citing that he now had the 'employees discount.' Since the only other workers owned the store Harry thought that they probably needed to work out what that discount was.

All his clothes were now neatly hung in rows in his magically expanded wardrobe and Harry was due to start his first shift in ten minutes. The store was open at all hours but when empty the three would relax and include the store as part of their living area.

Even being on shift wasn't typical. It basically meant being in view if someone came in, but otherwise the time was up for their own use. As such, Lovey and Ren were on duty from eight in the morning until six at night where Di and Harry would take over until the next morning. It worked perfectly for Harry as the night crowd wouldn't even bat an eye at his wings, let alone ask questions he couldn't answer about them like the day shoppers would.

The job didn't seem too difficult and Harry had to admit that he was excited to start. He had never worked before, and he wanted the experience. If he wanted to, Harry could live off his parent's money for the rest of his life but that struck him as incredibly dull. He wanted to _do_ something with his life, and even if his blasted wings meant that he couldn't get a job in the public eye Harry figured he could probably find something where he could work from home.

Ever since he had entered the Wizarding world his goal had been to kill Voldemort. Even if he hadn't wanted to at the time, Dumbledore's plans from when Harry had been eleven were obviously pushing him that way.

Exiting the room, Harry made his way to where Di was sitting by the cash. "Anything special I should be doing?" He asked gesturing to the store.

"Well I was put in charge of giving you the tour."

"Then lead the way." Harry said, following Dina to the far end of the store. The entrance here was different to the one he had first used: the windows were darker although clean, and the clothing displayed was typical to that of a duelist's rather than the regular wear displayed at the other end.

"Both sides of our store attract different types of customers." Dina explained. "In fact we don't get that many customers from the Diagon Alley side. A lot of people find out that we're all creatures and they stop shopping here. Most of our customers from that end are the younger ones who want to get away from their parent's prejudice. Your generation is actually a lot more open to Creatures than ours was."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I've never even heard it discussed at school."

"I'm assuming the teachers wouldn't talk about it much and without seeing the harm it's actually doing to people it's easy to ignore. Your classmates will change their tune once they actually do see the injustice, don't worry." Harry nodded. That made sense. "Anyways our clientele from this Alley is obviously a little bit Darker - they need things that are more practical in a fight."

Harry wondered if he should be picking up his own dueling robes. Knowing him, he would need them before the year was out. "Do you get a lot of customers from Knockturn?" he asked.

"We get a lot of the creatures. Vampires and Vampyres come at night along with other night creatures and a few of the shadier characters."

"Wouldn't Ren be a better person for this?" Harry asked nervously, gesturing down at his slim and frankly, un-intimidating body. "I'm not going to be scaring anyone off, and I don't know how useful I'll be in a fight without my wand."

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head, I can take care of myself."

Harry scowled at her and wondered is he should take offense to the little head comment. He decided to let it slide as Dina had already moved on in her explanation. "We also carry weapons."

"Weapons!" Harry squawked. "What type?"

Harry leaned forwards eagerly. "Swords, daggers, we have a couple maces and axes, some poisons - but you can't tell anyone what type they are though, some of them are just borderline legal and if someone needs to ask we won't sell it to them." Harry nodded; it made sense in a twisted sort of way.

"Who's idea was it to sell weapons?" He asked. "I can't really see Lovey being the type.

"You should see her with her mace," Dina sighed, "it's poetry in motion."

* * *

Later that evening Dina approached Harry whilst he was organizing a few fallen articles of clothing. "Come, I'm going to teach you how to fight."

Harry followed her to an empty corner of the store. "I know how to fight!" He protested, "If I had my wand-"

"Exactly." She cut him off, "_If _you had your wand. Creatures always have the threat of being hunted hanging over their heads, and all my mates can defend themselves with any of these weapons. Plus this will help you sleep tomorrow morning, and adapt you to your new schedule."

Seeing the sense in what she was saying Harry quickly shed his shoes. "Shouldn't we be worried about customers?" He asked.

"Not at this hour, if anything they would be impressed."

Harry nodded, and shed his shirt at her insistence. "You have a good build. Some type of sport, Quidditch I assume?" At Harry's nod she continued to walk around his body. "I won't be able to teach you much in the way of the sword, as it takes much longer than a month to become proficient. But I'll see what I can do in terms of hand-to-hand and knife combat."

She looked at Harry and a small shiver of fear ran through his body, "Start with pushups."

"How many?" He asked, and Dina gave a small chilling smile.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you when to stop."

* * *

A few hours later, after Harry had fallen into an exhausted sleep, he woke up screaming. He clutched his chest trying to gasp for breath. It was always the same dream, Sirius falling, and just looking at him as he laughed and in the background of the veil Harry could always make out everyone else; his mum, his dad and Cedric.

A knock on his door sounded, "Nev?" Lovey was on the other side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... yeah.. I'm fine." With a flop Harry fell back to the bed.

"Tell us if you need anything."

* * *

A few days later, just about an hour from the end of his shift, a sore and exhausted Harry was hanging some clothes up when the store door burst open with incredible force. "HARRY!" A frantic voice called. Immediately said boy dropped to the ground. "Harry James Potter you show your face this instant!"

"I'm sorry," Harry called back weakly. "I think you have the wrong person."

"If we have to come over there Harry…" The threat went unfinished.

"Do you know how _worried_ everyone is?" Another voice added.

"I really don't know who you're talking about."

"Mum has been crying _every_ night-"

"-She thinks you've been killed!"

The three adults came out from the kitchen to watch with wide eyes. With a quick wave of her wand Dina switched the signs from Open to Closed, and locked the doors.

"Well obviously I'm not, you can go now."

"Harry-"

"-You are _mental_-"

"-If you think we're-"

"-Even going to _think_-"

"-Of leaving you-"

"-Again."

Ren stepped forward, "Perhaps we could adjourn to the kitchen for some tea?"

"Certainly, Ren-"

"-Di, Lovey." One of them continued in greeting.

The twins stepped further into the shop. "You know them?" Harry hissed at Ren. Lovey seemed to find the whole situation hilarious and was clutching her sides in silent mirth.

"Yes child, they've been shopping here for years."

Harry groaned, then tried to crawl to the safety of his room. Maybe they could have whatever conversation they were about to have separated by doors, or, better yet, Harry could wear the invisibility cloak!

"If you're even thinking of running away Harry-"

"-Or wearing your Cloak, we will make sure that everything you eat for a _week_ will be pranked."

Harry froze. He didn't doubt it would be either, but if he told them now then everyone would know. "Sorry, but I'll take my chances."

Harry heard feet advancing on him and dived underneath the clothes rack. Two pairs of dragon hide boots stopped in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you Harry?"

"We never took you for a coward."

Harry winced from his position on the ground. "That was low."

"Well how do you expect us to take this?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Harry." One twin began, then four hands were reaching down and grasping his ankles. Harry struggled for release.

"We're not giving you any choice in this." The other finished. Both of them stood Harry up on his feet before brushing off imaginary dust. "Now was that so dif-"

Both twins stopped and stared at Harry. He bit his lip and shuffled his feet, oh Merlin they hated him, neither of them would ever want to see him again, they were disgusted, they were _horri_-

"Cool." One of them said simply, the other nodded.

"Did you know that you're gorgeous now?"

Harry's eyes widened comically before he burst out, "COOL? I have _wings_, and _scales _and _fangs_, and the only thing you can say is COOL?"

"And that you're gorgeous." The twin on the left stated simply. They both turned. "Now how about that tea? It's a bit early for us to be out and about."

Lovey laughed. "Yes, I was wondering what you were doing out of bed before one."

"Had some business with a Vampire, he wanted to know if we could produce some type of candy other then the Blood Pops."

"Apparently they don't taste very good."

Di nodded affirmatively. "He's right there, those things taste _vile_."

"Come along Harry." One of them said grabbing his wrist and dragging him off towards the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Fred and George weren't actually supposed to show up until Harry was at Hogwarts, but they shoved their way in here with no thoughts to my plot schedule. As going with the current bi-weekly update Chapter four may only be updated on Sunday depending on the success of my internet connection. Many thanks go to my new Beta Reader DracoPendragon, all further mistakes are my own. Please Review even if you hated it, I want to hear your thoughts!


	4. Ala These Discoveries

Chapter 4

Ala These Discoveries

Lovey placed her elbows on the table and then with her chin in hand, began to stare intently at Harry. When Harry was shifting uncomfortably and refusing to meet anyone's eyes she said simply: "Harry Potter." He winced. "I can honestly say that I didn't expect that." She finished, leaning back to fiddle with her tea.

"I can see why you felt you needed a pseudonym as well," Dina said wryly.

"Didn't really want the whole world after me at the time." Harry explained.

"Well you did the smart thing. No newly inherited creature should have to face the scrutiny of thousands." Dina said.

"Will it really be that bad?" Harry asked. He bit his lip then ran shaking fingers through his hair, "I really don't _want_ to care, but…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"But at the same time you kinda do." Fred put in. Lovey had smelled the two apart and made sure to point out the correct brother to Harry, both of whom were still pouting.

"It probably will Harry." Dina said softly. "All creatures face some sort of hardship for their race at one point or another. We've learnt to deal with it and I have full confidence that you can as well. "

"But I thought it was accepted!" Harry burst out. "Since the three of you can rely on each other for your needs I thought nobody cared what you did!"

"Harry," George interrupted him, "Think about all the other adults you know, how many of them are in a Triad bond?"

"Well none, but I figured that everyone's relationships are their own business!"

"Triad bonds, while accepted as legal out of necessity, are still frowned upon." Dina said tightly, clutching her mug with white knuckles.

"The Ministry is still very prejudiced against _all_ creatures." Fred said grimly. At his words Dina's cup exploded, showering everyone in its shards.

"Sorry!" She yelped and brandished her wand repaired the cup. She was still quivering with anger. "I'm going to our room." She turned from them, and grabbing the cloak she used during the day almost ran from the kitchen.

The four others looked on in a mixture of sadness and anger, and Lovey looked close to tears. Harry wondered whether he should ask what had just happened.

Ren glanced at him and decided to explain, "Weres are not allowed to bear or care for children. No matter what precautions are made the Ministry has decided it is against the law." He slammed his fist down to enunciate his point. Then he also stood. "I apologize; I believe I also need some time to cool off."

Harry was surprised to see the always-calm Ren so out of sorts. Fred and George nodded to him in support as he left. Lovey turned to him with a sad smile. "As the submissive, I would have been the one to bear our children," she rested a hand on her abdomen. "When we found each other, the Ministry forced me to make myself barren before we bonded." Harry's mouth opened in a small 'o' of shock. He reached forward and grasped her hand. "They both feel as though they should have been able to protect me." She shook her head and stood. "Excuse me, I have to go after them, they'll only start fighting now."

After Lovey left, Harry sat staring at the table in shock. Was Remus the same? He turned to the twins with the question on his lips, and before he even voiced it they shook their heads. "Remy hasn't found his mate yet, until he does he doesn't need to sterilize himself." Fred said.

"It's one of the few rights remaining for Weres so they fight to uphold it." George went on. "Technically Lovey isn't even allowed to own this store, but she used one of her mate's names to buy it."

They both visibly shook off the tense atmosphere. "So Harry," one of them leaned in. "Do you know what type of creature you are yet?"

Harry shook his head, "I keep meaning to go to _Flourish and Blotts_ but with these things," he gestured to his wings, "I'd attract too much attention."

The twins hummed in agreement. George looked Harry over. "Well if we didn't actually know you, we wouldn't have recognized you." Fred nodded in agreement.

"So you think it's safe enough to go out?"

The twins shared a look. "Harry?" One of them began.

"Yeah?"

"You know our brother can be a prat right?"

"Which one?" Harry asked, but his heart was sinking. Of course he knew which one.

"Ron."

"Yah, I know."

"Well he's gotten jealous again what with all the praise you've been getting in the media lately."

Harry sighed. "Of course he has."

"Add to that his fears…" Fred trailed off. The twins looked at each other again then began speaking rapidly, switching back and forth so quickly Harry had a difficult time keeping track.

"Our parents-"

"-Were not always-"

"The most _accommodating_, shall we say-"

"-Of Creatures."

"Lately they've-"

"-Been getting better though!"

"Yah loads-"

"-It helped them seeing Remus as a-"

"-Normal person."

"But what you're saying is that I shouldn't be expecting a Weasley sweater for Christmas?" Harry asked with a sad smile.

"Well Mum will get over it in time, and so will Dad."

"Percy won't though, he's too much of a bloody shoe licker to realize the Ministry is wrong."

"Neither will Ron, he's going to use this as an excuse Harry."

Harry nodded, "Everyone else will be fine though?"

They nodded. "Both Bill and Charlie work with Creatures of all kinds, and Ginny might go either way. We've been teaching her but we don't know how much it's impacted her so far."

"I can deal with that." Harry nodded at them and they smiled back gratefully.

"Good, just don't hold anything they may say against us, we really don't believe in what they're saying."

* * *

The twin's left soon after, both with a note to give to Mrs. Weasley promising his safety and with promises to look for Creature books and bring them back. Harry stayed to mind the store until both Lovey and Ren came back to send him to bed. Gratefully Harry complied.

He awoke several hours later, refreshed and ready to get back to work, so when he emerged he met the Triad with a happy smile. They chattered together, and the tense atmosphere from that morning seemed to dissipate.

The next three weeks flew by, a whirlwind of training and working. Harry could feel himself getting stronger and recovering from his time spent at the Dursleys. His nightmares, while still frequent, were now easily forgotten with a cup of tea and a hug from Lovey. As someone was always awake to mind the store Harry never found himself without someone to talk to. He was feeling better about Sirius as well, Harry didn't think that anyone could replace him, but the three adults were definitely helping.

He was comfortable in the Triads presence and with their different personalities he found that he always had someone he could turn to for help. Lovey with her childlike hyperactivity was a welcome distraction when he was dwelling on Sirius or his task of defeating Voldemort. Ren was always calm and understanding, and Harry was comfortable approaching him with any problems he had. Ren would allow him to talk or rant and always seemed to have the right combinations of words to make him feel better, and Dina with her no-nonsense attitude was a strong support, someone Harry could turn to for a second opinion or solution to his problems.

The twins were also a new constant in his life. They kept their promise and brought the Creature books, but none of them had any luck. Giving up, the twins remained constants at the store, often dropping in for a meal or to chat during their own stores off hours. They had been working on their family and both of them said that they had high hopes of changing their family's opinions. While glad to hear this, Harry was sorry about having to stay away. Mrs. Weasley was getting more and more upset about his disappearance, and Fred and George said that the Order was frantic in their search for him. Obviously the quick note had done little to assure her that he was healthy.

Harry's training under Dina was also going well. He didn't have such high hopes to expect himself too become proficient at the subject in the little time they had, but the nightly training _was_ making a difference. Harry moved more easily, and the excess energy that had seemed to be pent up within him since his transformation was ebbing away. Dina had explained that most Creatures had the same problem, their instincts fought against them being inactive; as such most Creatures found some form of training or physical activity.

Harry knew he was growing to rely on the adult presence in his life. It was something he had never had the chance to have and he found himself relishing in the release of expectations. The Triad had no other expectations for him than that of being a teenager, and Harry couldn't have been happier.

* * *

As Harry's last week of the holidays began, the four of them found themselves staying up later just to be in each other company. For once in his life Harry was seriously regretting the start of term. He was relaxed and happy, very few Wizards came into the store, and none of those recognized him with his Creature aspects. It was the first time in the Wizarding world that no one was looking at him as Harry Potter, he still received looks of disgust, because he was a Creature now, but Harry found it mattered much less to him. No one expected him to save the world. And to Harry, that made all the difference.

All too soon, both Lovey and Ren headed off to bed and Harry and Dina had the quiet store to themselves to train. While the store could be busy at night, that night the hours stretched on with no one entering. A few hours later and Harry was groaning at the abuse Dina was throwing at him during training.

The door swung open admitting two well-dressed Vampyres. Or Vampires. Harry was still having trouble telling the two apart, no matter how many times Dina pointed out the differences. Gratefully, Harry collapsed and took a breather as Dina went over to the cash and began arguing over weapon prices.

"Tough work?" Harry's eyes flew open; the other Vamp had wandered closer to him and was looking at him with an amused smile.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, "She's working me hard."

"You have a good Mate to have her worrying about you."

Harry yelped. "She's not my Mate!" He exclaimed glancing over at Dina to see if she had heard.

"You're Unmated?" The Vamp asked in surprise.

Harry nodded tersely. "Is she your Mother then?"

Harry shook his head again. "No she's just giving me a place to stay."

"Well then little Daemon, I would say you are very lucky."

"Thanks," Harry muttered. _Dina as his Mate?_ He shuddered at the thought, and then the rest of the Vamp's sentence caught up to him. "Wait, what did you mean by Daemon?"

The man looked at him oddly. "You are a Creature. I assumed you were a Daemon."

"Why?" Harry asked. He hadn't considered a Daemon before. Was it a possibility?

"Well you're not Vamp, Were, Veela or Fae." He gestured to the scales on Harry's face. "Oftentimes Daemons share some characteristics with reptiles, and like the Fae most of them have some type of wings."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked skeptically. Was it as easy as that? Some rare breed of Daemon, it seemed a bit too good to be true.

"Daemon's usually have complete or some control over at least one obscure magic - that being: elemental-magic, mind-magic, healing-magic, blood-magic or animal-magic among others." The man looked at him appraisingly. "Have you had any experience with that?"

"No." Harry shook his head, and produced his wand. "I've only ever been able to use this."

"Consider it then," The man nodded to Harry. "My Mate appears to be finished. I wish you luck in your future discoveries." Tipping his hat to Harry, he joined his mate and the two Vamps left the shop, one of them with a heavy bag carrying several different types of weapons.

Dina walked back over. "Everything alright, Harry?"

He turned to her with wide eyes. "How much do you know about Daemons?" He asked.

* * *

Both Dina and Harry decided to wait until morning to speak with the others about the discovery. Neither Harry nor Dina had much knowledge on the topic and as the matter wasn't desperate, they figured a full night's sleep would help more than harm.

When they were all once again seated around the table Dina explained what the Vamp had said. The questions inevitably turned towards Harry and he was asked for his own opinion. "I'm not sure," He said. "I have scales and fangs, so I can see the reptile aspect, but I also have feathers and while I have wings I have no extra magical abilities."

"Are you sure, child?" Ren asked. "The types of magic he described can be difficult to recognize as anything other than your own inherent magic."

Harry went through the short list. "Well I can't say I have had any practice in any of them, except for Occlumency, and I was pants at that. I'm a Parselmouth though, would that count as animal-magic?"

"You're a Parselmouth!" Lovey exclaimed. "That's fantastic!"

Harry turned to her, surprise widening his eyes. "That's not the reaction I usually get," he said dryly.

"My fault," Dina winced. "I've told her too many stories about my home."

"Your home?" Harry asked. If he hadn't known any better he would have said she was British.

"More specifically my birth parents home," Dina said. "They moved here from Spain when they first got married. One of the legends they used to tell me was about Quetzalcoatl, a god originating from the Aztecs. Since Lovey recognizes us as her mate, she can't hurt us on the full moon, so both Ren and I sit with her and tell legends and stories for entertainment."

Harry nodded. It was nice to have a reaction other than fear, and he liked being able to see the love between the three. "Actually," Dina's eyes flew wide and she turned to both Ren and Lovey, "think about it."

Their eyes also widened in understanding. "It's possible." Ren said softly.

"Possible? It's brilliant!" Lovey was almost bouncing in her seat. "It makes so much sense!"

"That doesn't classify him, though."

"But it is a hint."

"Do you have any books on the topic?"

"No, although they'll be easy to find, we'll have to remember to get some Muggle ones as well, I'm not sure about the differences."

"I think I'm missing something here?" Harry wondered, eyes flicking back and forth as he followed the conversation.

"The name Quetzalcoatl means _feathered serpent_."

"Oh." Was all Harry could manage to say.

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Harry cried in disgust, throwing the book he was reading down on the table.

"No it's not, you're doing great Harry." Fred said placing a card down on the table.

"Easy for you to say, you gave up hours ago." Harry sneered at him frustrated at the lack of information.

"Exactly," George put in, not looking up from his own cards. "You've accomplished more then we have."

Harry had to smile at them. For the past three days the six of them had been holed up within the store researching as much as they could about Quetzalcoatl.

He turned to Ren, who was also researching as Dina and Lovey minded the store. "Remind me again what we've found?"

Ren cleared his throat then read from the short list: "Quetzalcoatl was a feathered snake with human attributes, and he was the god of Light, Mercy and Wind. Another book tells us that he was the god of Venus, Dawn, Arts and Knowledge. Or he may also have represented Fertility, Rain or Lightning according to this book." Ren held up the books in question, then went back to the book in his hands.

Harry groaned and dropped his head to the table in defeat. "All of this is too vague, none of it makes any sense!"

"Of course it makes sense your Godliness." Fred said. Harry was unable to make them drop the nickname they had come up with, even Lovey had begun to tease him with it. "You are being told to build yourself a temple then have muggles pray to you as their new God."

"Tempting," Harry said dryly. "But no, I think I'll pass. I've had enough fame for a lifetime thank you very much."

"But think of all the girls Harry!" George pleaded. "They'd literally be throwing themselves at you!"

"I _do not_ need to hear your perverted fantasies." Harry moaned covering his ears. "I don't even _like_ girls!"

Fred laughed, "Exactly! You can send them our way!"

Harry had confessed his sexuality to the twins two weeks before; they had accepted it as they did everything else, with plenty of humor and not a care in the world. Harry had never been more grateful for them then at that moment.

"I must agree with you Harry," Ren said. "We have been studying these books for days, while we have found ourselves some information it may be worthwhile for us all to take a break."

The twins whooped and the four of them quickly cleared off the kitchen table before wandering back out to the girls.

As they all talked Harry realized that he had not yet bought any of his school supplies. His robes had all been tailor made by Lovey and sewn to fit his wings, but Harry didn't have any of his books yet. One thing Harry had appreciated was the chance to do his homework without having to hide it under his covers; between the four of them Harry even believed that Snape would have no grounds to complain about his essay.

After a quick word with the twins, Fred and George promised to pick up Harry's list of supplies. Soon after, they left for dinner at the burrow with another letter from Harry. Not wanting to worry Mrs. Weasley, Harry had been writing her regular letters delivered by the twins. While she wasn't pleased that the twins wouldn't tell anyone where he was, she had accepted it as the best she was going to get.

After the door had closed behind them Ren turned to Harry. "Harry we'd like to talk to you about something important."

"Tea then?" Harry asked with a smirk. It had become a habit that whenever something important was being said, or a decision was being made the four would adjourn to the kitchen table. Dina nodded and the four made their way over.

Harry sat, facing the three of them. Ren was gazing at him solemnly, Dina almost nervously and Lovey as always was sitting with a wide grin on her face. Dina reached down and placed a small blue velvet box on the table. "What's this?" Harry asked, reaching for it.

"Harry," Dina began. "We are not actually allowed to formally adopt children." She waited, as though Harry was supposed to say something.

"I remember," Harry nodded, his hand hovering over the box. "So?"

"Open the box, Harry!" Lovey cried nudging it forwards.

Harry shrugged and complied, nestled inside was a leather cuff. "It's really nice?" Harry questioned. He was still missing something: they wouldn't need a kitchen meeting just to give him a present - Lovey was always placing some clothing item on his bed 'to expand his revoltingly small wardrobe' she had explained.

"None of us are Heirs to our Families, Child," Ren said taking the cuff from Harry and turning it. "So none of us can pass on a family ring."

Harry gaped at the three crests revealed on the other side. "But we do want to make you part of our family." Ren finished. Pressed in silver, one next to the other, were each of their family crests.

"You're sure?" Harry whispered hoarsely.

"Never more so." Dina smiled at him wetly.

Harry launched himself from the table and embraced the three of them, putting all of his thanks and appreciation into the hug. It wasn't long before even he was crying happily

* * *

A/N: I guess I should apologize that this chapters shorter then usual, I would have liked to make it longer but this is where it wanted to end. Many thanks to the lovely Dracopendragon, all mistakes are my own. Review please! I want to hear your thoughts, even if you hated it. Next Chapter-All Aboard the Hogwarts Express! Also has anyone figure out what kind of Creature Harry is?


	5. Ala These Goodbyes

Chapter 5

Ala These Goodbyes

"Do you have everything, child?" Ren asked worriedly.

Harry nodded then hugged him again. "Dina double checked everything before we left."

Harry was standing on the platform. His trunks had been shrunk and were currently tucked in his pocket, Hedwig had flown ahead to the Owlery, and he had removed the Invisibility Cloak for a few moments. The four of them were standing off to the side in a small alcove that effectively blocked them from view of the rest of the station. His newly adopted parents were all there to send him off; even Dina had shown up heavily cloaked and shielded with an umbrella.

"You have to remember to write, alright?" She said, fiddling with the umbrella handle. Harry was certain she was more worried then she was letting on: as Dominant her instincts were telling her that it was her duty to protect Harry, and he wasn't making the job easy for her. Too much had happened to him at Hogwarts for her to ever feel comfortable with leaving him there

"And don't forget to sign up for Yule," Lovey put in. "We want to see you again before next summer."

"I will." Harry promised.

"Owl us if you need anything." Dina said seriously. "Even if you don't think it matters."

Harry nodded, then was swept up once more in a tight hug. "And don't forget to wear your daggers, I don't want you to even think of taking them off." The daggers were currently strapped in his boots. Harry thought that Dina was overreacting, he wasn't nearly good enough yet to be able to use them in a fight but he had promised and if it made her feel better he would wear them.

The train whistle blew and Harry slipped on the Invisibility Cloak once more. The four of them had decided that it would be best for Harry to find Ron and Hermione before revealing his new Creature status.

With a last hug that came from all three, Harry quickly maneuvered himself onto the train. He looked back where the Triad was standing and waving. The other parents on the platform were giving them a wide berth, whether for the Vampyre or the fact that the three were all obviously bonded happily, Harry wasn't sure.

He hung back as he waited for the hallways to clear before walking through the carts. The children were subdued: the summer had been easy for no one, and many had lost family to Death Eater raids and attacks. At the same time though there was the unmistakable air of excited children on their way to school. They were seeing friends that they hadn't heard from in months and the prospect of being able to do magic again was too enticing to resist.

As Harry approached the last carts he realized that Ron and Hermione would probably not be alone. If their train ride was anything like last years the cart would include Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Harry paused and thought about whether he wanted the other three to know. It would mean exposing himself further, but who else could he trust if he didn't trust them? All six of them had fought in the Department of Mysteries and Harry knew he could trust them with his life.

With a renewed determination Harry stalked down the train. He was excited to see everyone again, hear about their summers, and rant about greasy teachers and certain troublemaking Slytherins.

With a grin he realized that he had reached the last cart, and nestled inside were five familiar faces. But they weren't happy faces. Harry's smile faded. Neville was on his feet and yelling at Ron, and Ron's face was turning as red as his hair. Hermione looked like she had been crying, while Ginny was sitting stubbornly with arms folded across her chest and nodding along to what Neville was saying. The only person who looked vaguely calm was Luna, who was gazing at Ron with wide eyes. Ron sneered and said something whilst gesturing wildly and Neville tensed, raising his fist, but Luna beat him to it. Anger flashed across her face before she reached over and slapped Ron across the face.

All four of them looked at Luna with wide eyes, never had Luna raised a physical hand against anyone, even Ron was stunned into silence for a moment before he started yelling again. Ginny raised her wand, and from the angry pout that crossed Ron's face a moment later, Harry knew she had silenced him.

With a quick reminder that he was a Gryffindor, dammit, Harry slid open the cart door. Immediately four heads turned towards the apparently empty corridor. "Hey guys." Harry said, his voice coming out a lot stronger then he felt.

Ron turned his back on him and sat staring out the window moodily. "What's up?" Harry asked.

"What's up is my brother being a prat." Ginny huffed. "He is acting like a child." She pointed the last comment at Ron who turned back to answer, before he remembered that he couldn't speak.

"Why do you have the Invisibility Cloak on, Harry?" Hermione asked. Her voice trembled a bit and her cheeks were still wet, but there was no other evidence that she mad been crying moments before.

"Safer." He explained. Obviously tension was high at the moment, and until he could be sure that no one else would stumble upon them, Harry didn't want to tell them anything.

"Don't worry about it Harry, you look lovely." Luna said, staring straight at him. Harry wondered whether she could actually see through the cloak or whether this was just another odd Luna-ism.

"Thanks," he mumbled before sliding into the empty seat next to Neville.

"'Course he looks lovely," Ron said vehemently. Obviously the spell had broken. "He's Harry Bloody Potter."

Harry flinched under the cloak. Clearly the twins were right: Ron was jealous or angry or both, and unfortunately, it hadn't diminished as the summer ended.

"Perfect Potter, "Ron spat out the name. "He could do anything."

"I'm not per-" Harry started.

"Oh really?" Ron asked, his face made ugly by anger. "Then why are you still hiding? Too ashamed to show your face with us?"

"N-"

"Well obviously you are, disappeared from the Dursleys without telling anyone."

"I _had_ to Ron, you don't know wh-"

"Well you didn't write to Dumbledore for protection, did you? He was over a our house all the time, trying to figure out where you had run off to."

Harry's breath quickened, did Dumbledore know why he had left? "Did he say anything? Did he talk to my Uncle?" His questions came out fast.

"No." Ron said shortly, but a look of disgust took over his face, "But it's obvious what you care about. How about 'Hey Ron, Sorry I took off this summer, sorry you were up every night worrying that I HAD BEEN CAPTURED BY FUCKING DEATH EATERS!"

Harry was stunned into silence, he hadn't thought had he? Hadn't worried about how his friends would take his disappearance.

"Can't even bloody write to us, can you? You see the twins, write to Mum, but can't even BLOODY WELL WRITE TO YOUR BEST MATE, CAN YOU?" Ron was standing now, chest heaving as he faced the cart in general.

"I-" Harry tried to explain, but the words weren't coming out. What would he even say? Harry hadn't written to either Ron or Hermione. Hadn't known how to explain what was happening in his life.

"We almost died for you Harry." Ron said quietly. "I don't know if it was worth it if you can't even remember us when you disappear."

Harry felt more alone at that moment then he ever had before. Ron was right. He hadn't thought to write, he had been more worried about his own life, and his own problems. He hadn't even thought about how his friends were feeling. Of course they hated him, of course Ron was angry, hadn't Harry been angry with them last year for the same thing?

Ron sat back on his seat and gazed out the window with a fierce stubbornness that Harry would be hard pressed to interrupt. Harry stood. Even if the others wanted him around, Harry didn't think he would be able to face them yet, especially not with another new secret for them to keep.

As he walked down the corridor to the last few empty carts he could hear Neville calling for him, but Harry didn't turn. He didn't want to deal with them at the moment; Harry was feeling guilty and full of self-loathing. He didn't want to mumble apologies and receive half-hearted acceptances. He knew that if he did go back he would have to reveal his Creature, and he knew that that would be too much for Ron.

Harry settled himself onto a seat in an empty compartment and, after making sure that he was completely covered with his cloak, drifted off to a sleep filled with accusing eyes and dying laughs.

* * *

When the train stopped Harry jolted awake and after waiting long enough to make sure that everyone else was off the train, made his way off. The first years had already begun their journey to the castle and many of the carriages had already left as well. With a sudden pang of longing, Harry wished he was back in _Were and Tear_. The four of them would be settling down for diner before Harry and Dina started their shifts, and they would all be laughing over something Lovey had said, or being thoughtful over something Ren had produced, or even locked in a fierce debate that would end with no winner.

With a sigh Harry climbed into the last carriage. Looking empty to everyone else, it began the winding trail up towards Hogwarts. More so than ever though, Harry was wondering how he should reveal his new appendages to the school. He would be fueling the rumor tree for at least a couple of weeks.

With a jolt Harry realized how stuck he was. All the school would be waiting for him today, with The Prophet sprouting his Chosen One status to all of Britain, Harry would be stared at by everyone. Or then again, he could wait for tomorrow morning's breakfast where there may be less people but they would be looking for him even more closely.

The great doors loomed up in front of him and Harry tried to make up his mind quickly. Finally he decided to play it by the ear. He would show up in the Great Hall and see how everyone was reacting, including -perhaps most importantly- Ron and Hermione. If the two were going to ignore him he would be in an even worse position. The entire school would see that not only was he different, but his friends were no longer speaking to him.

The rest of the school was already sitting down and Harry watched as the tiny first years stumbled into the Great Hall. Slipping in behind them, Harry watched the crowd.

The first years were acting as they typically would, huge eyes and open mouths as they took in the ceiling, students and teachers. The Ravenclaws were quiet as they stared at Ron and Hermione, trying to figure out the latest mystery, the Hufflepuffs were also quietly shooting the two nervous glances when they thought no one was looking. The Gryffindors were looking confused; they kept glancing at the door as though expecting Harry to waltz in at any second. The Slytherins looked wary though. Harry briefly wondered who would be writing home to tell their parents information that may carry favor with a certain Dark Lord.

Next he looked at faces more closely. Luna was gazing at him dreamily. Harry made a mental note to test if she could see through his cloak. Neville was sitting next to Ginny. Both of them were obviously angry and kept shooting glares at Ron. Hermione was sitting calmly, and Harry couldn't even begin to try to understand what might be going through her head. Ron though... Ron was slumped over, his face as sullen and stubborn as any mule's.

Harry's eyes swept over the crowd again picking out other members of the DA. Everyone looked confused; they all expected Harry to tell them if he wouldn't be returning to school. Harry focused on the Slytherins. Pansy was gazing at his friends thoughtfully; Crabbe and Goyle were staring blankly at a spot next to her head, and Draco. Draco was sniffing at the air madly. It was obvious that he would be standing if not for the concerned hand that Blaise placed on his arm.

Was Draco a Creature? If he had to guess Harry would have said Veela, but at this distance he couldn't be sure. In any case, Harry's creature scent would give him away, and after making a hasty retreat, Harry slouched against the wall just outside the doors. He wasn't ready; he didn't want to have to face the accusing eyes of the school. Many of them would take it personally and Harry didn't know what he would say to make it better.

Harry peeked back inside at the Hall, where Draco had slumped back down in defeat. Blaise was looking at him with sympathetic eyes and more than one person was looking at him curiously. Harry glanced at the Headmaster who was now making the start of term speech; his eyes were no longer sparkling as he looked on worriedly at Harry's empty seat.

Feeling like a coward Harry crept away from the halls, hidden from sight and feeling more alone then he had ever felt locked in his cupboard at the Dursley's.

* * *

The students were leaving the feast, their feet reverberating on the old stone walls. Happy chatter and laughter drifted up to where Harry was pacing the halls and pondering his situation. He wondered briefly how the rest of his dorm was settling in.

Were they happy? Or worried when he hadn't shown up? Was Ron still angry? The questions swirled around his mind before his stomach growled and Harry realized that he was hungry. He briefly considered skipping dinner completely before he decided to test his plan. If Harry wanted to act normally in front of the students he would have to become comfortable with revealing his secret to larger crowds.

Decision made, Harry began the trek down to the kitchens.

* * *

As always, the pear giggled when Harry tickled it, and then the door swung open to reveal a bustling kitchen. The House Elves were all talking amongst themselves as they cleaned the dishes, pots and pans from dinner.

A few curious heads glanced towards the empty doorway and Harry gulped, thinking he was found out.

"The great Mister Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby!" An excited voice squeaked.

Harry turned to face Dobby. Dobby knew about his Invisibility Cloak; of course he wouldn't be able to hide behind it. "Hey Dobby."

"Mister Harry Potter made Dobby worried when he didn't show up for dinner, yes he did. Dobby was worried that he was captured!" Dobby leapt forward from the crowd of House Elves starting to gather around his invisible body. "The great Harry Potter must be hungry. Dobby will be getting sir his dinner." He glared at a few of the others, as though daring them to try and get Harry dinner before him.

"Thank Dobby," Harry mumbled, allowing himself to be led to the small table off to the side.

"Oh, 'tis Dobby's honor, sir." Dobby snapped his fingers and a plate appeared in front of Harry. The meal was enough for at least three and Harry wondered whether he would offend the House Elves if he couldn't finish it. Harry went to pull off the cloak before he figured he should give some type of warning.

"Hey Dobby?" Harry started. "I'm going to have to take off my cloak to eat, alright?"

Dobby nodded at him with a confused look in his eyes. "Of course sir, Mister Harry Potter needs to eat."

"Yes, Dobby, but, I look different now, and I don't want to surprise you."

"Sir should not be worried, Dobby will not be surprised." He said firmly, determination stubbornly setting itself into his face.

Harry paused before he took the cloak off slowly. Dobby's eyes widened before his eyes started to tear up.

Harry was desolated. If Dobby was afraid of him what would the rest of the world think? "I…I'm sorry Dobby…I'll go."

"H…His Highness graces D…Dobby's presence." Dobby hiccupped and he fluttered his hands. "D..Do..Dobby is honored!"

Harry yelped. "Highness?" Harry felt a wide smile split his face. Dobby wasn't afraid. Granted more hero worship wasn't the best outcome but it was far better then being loathed.

"His Highness must eat, Dobby is thinking he is still not eating enough!" With that Dobby wandered off still sobbing.

Harry tried to figure out what Dobby had meant by highness, it was on par with what the snake had called him in the forest a month back, but he hadn't even thought of it until now.

Harry couldn't be royalty, blood wise it made no sense, let alone wanting to be royalty. He would have to talk to Dobby when he came back.

Speaking of which maybe Harry could get Dobby to rebind the bandage for his wing. It was healing well and Ren had assumed he would have to leave it on for at least another week before he could start testing it out.

Harry quickly finished the meal Dobby had left for him, a simple plate of chicken and fresh rolls, and waited awkwardly for Dobby to return. He watched the kitchen as he waited and he saw quite a few House Elves shooting him nervous glances as they passed, he tried to make them more comfortable with him and he smiled and nodded at them as they passed, the only result this gave him though was that they would squeak then trip over their own feet.

Eventually Dobby came back much more composed but still grinning madly. Harry motioned him over and explained what he needed, this prove to much for Dobby who began blubbering once more while Harry tried to calm him down. Ten minutes later Harry was once more sitting at the table, with a red-eyed Elf but a newly bandaged wing.

"So Dobby," Harry started calmly, he didn't want to set off the Elf again, "I was wondering if you could tell me what you meant by calling me your Highness?"

"Dobby called his Highness, Highness, cause he is Highness." Dobby was looking just as confused as Harry felt. "Dobby could call his Majesty if Highness would like?"

"No! No, Dobby," Harry protested, "Actually could you just call me Harry again?"

"Oh no, Dobby could never call his Highness anything else!" Dobby was shaking his head madly, Harry wondered if calling him by any other name would make Dobby punish himself.

"Can you tell me what made you call me that then?"

"His Highnesses wings, Majesty, and his scales," Dobby said pointing to them, then bowed low, "Dobby has been sent by the Elves to thank his Highness for coming to the kitchens."

"Your welcome, I guess?" Harry asked, he was regretting his trip to the kitchen even more, he was stared at and he was leaving with even more questions.

"Dobby has been sent with food for his Highness to be bringing back to his dorms." Dobby snapped his fingers and a basket appeared in front of him.

"Thanks Dobby, could you thank everyone else for me as well?" He smiled at Dobby, no matter what odd turn their friendship had taken now Harry was certain that he could talk Dobby into at least calling him by his name again, and if he was lucky he could probably stop the bowing as well.

"Of course his Majesty sir." Dobby bowed again and Harry slipped the cloak back over his shoulders.

Harry walked out of the kitchen to bowing Elves. Feeling very uncomfortable and self-conscious Harry slipped into the blessed silence of the halls.

* * *

Still feeling as though it were to early to go up to his dorm Harry wandered up to the Owlery. He looked for Hedwigs white plumage amongst the browns and blacks of the rest of the schools. Pulling off his cloak and whistling for her she glided out of the rafters to land on his outstretched arm.

Pulling a pastry from the basket the Elves had given him Harry began breaking it into small pieces that she picked at gently. Harry sank onto the floor and held her close; loving the simplicity of the trust and loyalty she gave him. She didn't expect him to be anything other then who he was, and all she wanted from him was food and care.

He stroked her feathers and watched the moon travel across the sky. He wondered if Firenze would tell him that Mars was bright that night, he couldn't tell himself. That would be another thing Harry would have to think about, he had talked about the Creature rights with the Triad and Harry had realized that he couldn't go another year without speaking up about them. As he had spoken to the Elves he had expanded that ideal to include them and the Creatures of the Forbidden Forest.

Too much was at stake for him to be passing them by. Dina had even pointed out that with them on his side Harry could have an even better chance at fighting Voldemort. Werewolves and Vampyres would not be going to his side if they had proper jobs and available futures.

Harry groaned slightly, that also would not be a popular decision with the rest of the Wizarding World. Harry wondered how many laws he would have to turn on their heads. If Hermione was still speaking to him once she knew he would set her on them. Once she had a goal she could figure out any information like a dog chasing a bone.

Tomorrow, he decided, tomorrow I'll face everyone. I'll go back to being everyone's hero, and everyone's villain. Tomorrow I'll learn if I still have friends, and tomorrow I'll figure out what I'm going to do with everyone else. Tomorrow come what may I will give out what has become my biggest secret.

Feeling calmer with the certainty of his fate and the quiet companionship of his oldest friend, Harry felt himself be wrapped up in the warmth and love he had been feeling every night since his birthday, with the words drifting through his mind, We're going to find you.

* * *

A/N: So funny story, this weekend I was mountain biking and I managed to get separated from my family, I ended up wandering lost in the woods for THREE hours. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and next up-Harry reveals his Creature status. Also I should note that this isn't a Ronbashing!fic at all. He's just angry that his best friend didn't think of him when he ran away.


	6. Ala These People

Chapter 6

Ala These People

Harry woke up in his familiar four-poster bed. He had stumbled up into it not long after his decision was made and had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

Sitting up slowly, he cast a quick Tempus and realized that all his dorm mates were already on their way down for breakfast. Dressing quickly, Harry picked up the Invisibility Cloak before putting it back down again decisively. No more hiding, he thought as he swung open his bed hangings.

Whether he was lucky or not Harry couldn't decide as he made his way down to the Great Hall. He hadn't run into one student, none from Gryffindor or any other house. He felt like a criminal, peeking around corners and skulking through the halls. Harry knew that if he walked into the Hall with his head down he would be torn to pieces. He had to act calm and collected, or that's what Dina had told him when he had confessed his worries to them.

Problem was, Harry wasn't calm. His heart was beating a rapid drum solo and his palms had started collecting sweat. He swallowed nervously. Ren had told him just to ignore everyone, that as long as he was happy, who was anyone else to say anything? While sound advice, Harry also found it a little unhelpful; he didn't want to be the school outcast again, and if his friends weren't speaking to him how could he be happy?

Lovey's advice though, that had been the least helpful of all, as she had told him to sock the gossipers in the eye, then bite them with his fangs while they were down. Harry didn't think that that particular scenario would help his problems much: in fact it was the type of behavior that would get him sent to the St. Mungo's Mental Ward. When he had pointed this out to Lovey she had laughed, then told him she would be sure to visit often.

Harry's breath was coming in sharp, short pants as he gazed at the intimidating doors of the Great Hall. He swallowed painfully his mouth had gone dry. Harry turned back. He couldn't do this, he wasn't ready. He was about to start sprinting down the halls and to the safety of his dorm and warm bed, when Harry found himself turning once more to face the Hall.

His mind was screaming at him to run, but Harry's body seemed to be moving of its own accord. He could hear the chatter inside, happy voices and the sounds of cutlery scraping on plates. The students would be receiving their timetables now, comparing them with their classmates'.

Quickly, before he could turn back, Harry threw open the door and stepped inside.

At first no one noticed him. Slowly though, as more and more students noticed him standing in the doorway, they stopped speaking and the whole school turned to stare at him.

Harry walked forward with a firm step, but he couldn't stop his one good wing coming up to wrap around his body and hide him from view. As he sank down at the empty end of the Gryffindor table the whispers started up. He served himself from the platter of eggs and toast in front of him and tried to ignore what everyone else was saying.

This proved more difficult than he thought and soon snatches of whispered conversation were drifting to his overly sensitive ears.

"Do you think he's dangerous?"

"Look at those wings!"

"He's hurt. Do you think he attacked someone?"

"A Creature inheritance? What kind of animal is he?"

"It's like my father always said, nothing better than beasts. They should all be locked up." This last one was said snidely and drifted to Harry from across the hall. He looked up to see Pansy sneering at him and talking to Malfoy. Harry fully expected to hear an insulting comment thrown his way from the blond but instead he was met with a white face.

Malfoy was staring at him in shock. Gone was the hatred and arrogance that usually graced his features and Harry couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not. With a soft 'excuse me' Malfoy stood and almost ran from the Hall. Going to tell his father no doubt. I wonder what Voldemort will think of this. Harry thought viciously, turning back to his meal.

He ate quickly, gulping down his meal and forcing himself not to bolt from the Hall. He hadn't even looked at his friends yet, or the teachers. He didn't want to see the betrayal and disgust that would confirm his new status as a Creature, as an other.

"Freak!" Someone called out loudly. The whole hall went silent and turned to stare at the two. Harry looked up; Zacharias Smith was standing and staring at him. "Creatures don't belong here."

Harry stood up as well. "I have just as much right to be here as you do." He stated clearly and calmly, his heart thumping heavily. He had always known Smith was a prat, but he hadn't expected the DA to turn on him as well. He was hoping that what they had been through would at least count for something.

"You're part animal. You belong in a cage." Smith said.

"I'm just as human as you are." Harry sat back down and resumed eating. He was convincing himself as much as Smith, but the rest of the school didn't need to know that.

A bread roll flew from Smith's direction and whacked Harry on the side of his head. "You don't belong here!" He insisted, angry at the easy demeanor Harry was portraying.

Harry jumped to his feet and in two long strides that were faster then they should have been, was in Smith's face. "If you'd like, I can act like the beast you are accusing me of being." He bared his fangs in the boy's now stunned and fearful face.

"You wouldn't." Smith said, leaning back from the sharp teeth that were suddenly very close to his neck, "You'd be put down."

"Perhaps." Harry smiled wickedly; he flared his one good wing instinctively in a display that made him look much bigger then he was. With only one wing it wasn't as impressive as it could have been but Harry would take what he could get.

"That is enough Mr. Potter." A velvety smooth voice said as a hand clasped down on Harry's shoulder. "Now desist, before I take points."

Harry shrugged the hand off and focused his attention on Smith again. "I don't care who you think you are, but call me a freak again and you'll find yourself missing a few important digits." Smith paled even further and he whipped his hands behind his back.

"Mr. Potter! That is hardly acceptable behavior." McGonagall had joined the adults who were now gathering behind him.

Harry turned to face his teachers and his smile closed into one that hid his teeth. "You are correct Professor," He faced the quivering boy behind him, "I apologize Smith. I let my animalistic side get the better of me."

The boy only nodded his head and shrank into himself further. Taking pity on the narrow-minded boy Harry turned toward Snape. "I believe the following conversation would be better had in the Headmasters office?" At the nod from both teachers Harry made his way out of the hall. As soon as he was out of sight, the Great Hall broke into loud voices as each student tried to be heard.

Everything will work out. Harry repeated to himself. It was the only thing he had going for him right now. The only thing that left him with at least a little hope.

* * *

As soon as he stepped into the familiar office Harry was swept up into a hug. "Mr. Potter, I am unsure whether I should be taking house points from you or not. Do you realize how worried we've all been?"

Harry was stunned into silence. "Sorry Professor." He mumbled around his Transfiguration teacher's shoulder.

"Yes, Well." She stepped back and straightened her robes as though embarrassed. "See that you don't disappear again."

Harry nodded and looked at the other teacher warily. Snape only sneered at him. "I can assure you that I shall not be displaying any affection for your safe return, Potter."

Harry breathed a small sigh of relief; he hadn't been expecting any, but the way his last month had gone he was counting his blessings when things turned out normally.

"Professor Dumbledore is gathering the Order together Harry, everyone will be here soon. In the meantime can you tell us what happened?" McGonagall asked kindly whilst motioning for him to take a seat as she also sank into one of the plush armchairs.

Harry winced. He'd been waiting for the questions to start, but he'd been hoping that somehow everyone would forget in the wake of his safe return. "I was safe." He said simply.

"Potter we hardly have the time for your games," Snape snarled at him. "We need to understand whom you were with."

"They aren't important." Harry said firmly. If the Order didn't know who the Triad were then the Death Eaters would have even less of a chance of finding them.

"Your feelings in the matter are inconsequential Potter." Snape leaned forward. "If you will not be helpful, I shall have to force the answers from your mind. Unless you have somehow improved on your defenses since we last saw each other."

Harry winced; he had never gotten a hang of Occlumency. "They were kind." He said softly.

"Kind, Potter? No one is simply kind."

Harry could feel anger welling up, a natural instinct to defend his adoptive parents. "They were." He ground out.

"Regardless Mr. Potter," McGonagall interrupted the brewing fight. "We need to know what happened."

"I woke up like this,' Harry gestured to himself. "and my Uncle and Aunt couldn't take it, they kicked me out." He lied: no way did he want to get into that with his teachers.

"And you, idiotically, didn't inform anyone as to your new status because?" Snape asked.

"Idiotically?" Harry snarled. "I turned into a fucking Daemon! How was I supposed to know how everyone would react?"

"Like rational human beings! No matter what your pathetic little hero complex is telling you, it is not your job to save the world. Arrogance gets you nowhere, Potter!"

"Could have fooled me!"

Harry and Snape were standing nose-to-nose, chests heaving. The door behind them swung open, revealing the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster.

"Harry my boy!" He exclaimed and, completely ignoring the tension, patted Harry on the shoulder before sweeping off behind his desk. "Lemon drop?" He offered, holding out the candy. When he received no response from anyone he drew back. "Pity. We're all very glad to see you Harry, I must say we had all been very worried."

"Sorry Sir," Harry winced. He hadn't meant to worry anyone, and he was growing angry at himself for apologizing. He was obviously safe and he'd been in much more dangerous situations than he could be in if he simply decided to start running away.

"No matter, no matter," Dumbledore waved away his apology and smiled at him kindly. "Now, we must discuss your inheritance."

Thrown for a loop at the change in conversation Harry stuttered. "W..Well we weren't sure, none of us could figure out..." He trailed off and waved a hand noncommittally at his wings.

"Quite alright Harry, we'll figure it out. Professor Snape?"

"Yes?" The man drawled.

"I was wondering if we could make use of your researching skills?"

Snape scowled, but nodded slightly. "In what areas?"

"Well the obvious: type, instincts, mating, allergies, talents, whatever strikes your fancy. Oh, and I'd like you to look into repression as well." He added as an afterthought.

"Very well."

While Harry could barely stand the man he was grateful for what he was doing. Harry was feeling more lost every day, carrying around the feeling of unknowing of how his body had changed. "D - I mean, the people I stayed with thought that it might have something to do with Quetzalcoatl?"

"Have you found out anything else?" McGonagall leaned towards him to offer silent comfort.

"Um, I can smell really well, and I don't need glasses anymore." Harry blushed before he quietly added on "also, the snakes and House Elves think I'm some sort of royalty."

Snape snorted. "Wonderful, another thing to swell your head."

Harry shot him a withering glare, which was returned tenfold. "I didn't ask for this you know."

"Obviously."

Harry turned from Snape in disgust. "I think that's it, Professor."

"What? Are you talking about Mates, Potter?"

"Mates?" Honestly, Harry hadn't even thought about them. Mates seemed like an abstract idea, something that could never happen to him.

"Yes you foolish boy, your Mate. The thing your Creature is currently looking for."

"I don't know." Harry said ducking his head in embarrassment. That was one topic he did not want to involve his cruel potions professor in.

"No yearnings, scents, instincts, possessive nature, or bonds?" Snape ran through the list slowly, as though talking to a toddler.

Harry ignored the flicker of irritation running through him to focus on the words. "What was that last one?" He asked warily.

"Bonds, Potter." Snape said. "Perhaps something pulling you towards another, an unexplained need for bodily contact, voices in your head?"

Harry almost shouted in relief, but settled for laughing loudly. He wasn't crazy! He'd been ignoring the two voices for the past month but they were human! "The voices." He said in explanation at the strange looks he had gotten. "I'm not crazy."

"That's up for debate." Snape snarked at him.

"Sure," Harry said, a giddy grin stretching across his face.

"Can you explain a bit more my boy?" Dumbledore was also smiling, amused at the clear relief on Harry's face.

"After I left the Dursleys, these two voices kept telling me that I was okay."

The three adults exchanged shocked looks that Harry took no notice of. "Most probably a Triad bond, Headmaster." Snape said.

"I do believe you are correct, Professor Snape." The Headmaster smiled kindly at Harry.

"As much as it pains me to say so," he began. "I believe that you will find this year to be difficult."

Harry's relief faded and a heavy dread fell onto his chest. He nodded mutely. After all, when could he have ever expected anything different?

* * *

"Harry!" A familiar voice made Harry look up to greet the twin grins in front of him.

"I didn't know you two had joined!" He exclaimed as he stood to wrap them in a tight hug.

The twins sat down across from him and ignored the adults who were poring into the room. "We weren't allowed, at least not in the meetings-"

"-But since we were your only-"

"-Connection to the Order-"

"-They let us join to make sure-"

"-You were safe." Fred finished with a flourish.

Harry grinned back. "So it's because of me you were allowed to play with the adults?"

"Yup!" They both clapped him on the shoulder in silent thanks.

As more and more of the Order wandered into the room Harry could see that he was getting mixed reactions: some glances were fearful, or pitiful, some people even looked angry. There were a few faces, though, that showed relief when he saw them.

Harry had been expecting the reactions and they didn't bother him as much a he thought they would. However when Molly walked into the room and saw him Harry felt as though he was two inches tall. The relief that crossed over her face when she saw him was quickly replaced with anger, fear and confusion. She looked as though she couldn't decide whether to yell at him or run from him.

She sat down as far away from Harry as possible and refused to meet his gaze again. Harry winced inwardly and turned to face the twins, who were glaring holes into their mother. Offering him a silent apology, the three of them turned with the table to meet the kind eyes of the Headmaster who had begun speaking.

"As many of you can see," He said. "Harry Potter has returned to us safe and sound."

A sharp bark of laughter interrupted him. Everyone was turning to face the grizzled face of Mad-Eye Moody as they waited to see what the veteran had to say. "Safe and sound, Albus?" He pointed to Harry. "The boy's a Dark Creature, a Daemon!"

Dumbledore sighed. "I had hoped that you had placed your old prejudices aside Alastor."

"They aren't prejudices if they're true." The man insisted. Many of the others at the table nodded in acceptance of what he was spouting.

Harry stared at the deep wood table in front of him, the wood had formed natural patterns and by un-focusing his eyes they blended into one another. Harry glanced at Dumbledore whose deep pity showed from his entire body as he ignored the statement. "No matter your opinion, Harry may need more protection in the coming months. We do not yet know the mating rituals or dangers for his Creature."

"I ain't helping no beast shack up." Moody growled, loud enough for everyone to hear, this comment again went unprotected except for a glare from Professor McGonagall. The twins had already put their heads together to plot from his first comment.

"We've discovered that Harry will most probably be part of a Triad." Dumbledore went on. Harry winced again as more dark looks crossed people's faces. Obviously Dina, Ren and Lovey had been right about the deep prejudices wizards had against such a mating.

A look of pure disgust crossed Moody's face as he voiced his opinions. "A Triad? That's disgusting, it's SICK!"

Harry brought his wing up half way to cover his side, he wished briefly for a healed wing so he could hide himself completely. He was grateful though when Professor McGonagall stood to face him. "Mr. Moody, if you can not keep your ancient prejudices to yourself I will silence you." She sat back down with a thump and glared at Moody before gesturing sharply to Albus to continue.

Moody glared at her petulantly but remained silent as Dumbledore spoke. "Severus is currently researching for answers but if anyone has any ideas as to what type of Creature Harry is, please feel welcome to share it." He looked around expectantly, but when no one stepped forward he sighed.

"If that is all we shall move on to further discussio-"

"He's going to kill us all in our sleep, for all we know he's already joined You-Know-Who!" Moody warned. Obviously he couldn't stand to stay silent any longer and he was standing while his chin wobbled. Anger and fear that he had grown up with had conspired to make him righteous. "He's no longer human! He's a BEAST!"

Harry had felt himself sinking further and further into his seat as the meeting had gone on. Much of what Moody was saying was what had reflected in his mind when he was alone at night and drowning in angst.

Harry glanced at Molly, surely she would say something? She had always called him her child, her seventh son. Instead Molly was glaring at the table with her lip between her teeth.

When no one moved to say anything, Harry shoved back from the table and ran from the room. Grabbing the Floo powder he flung it into the fire and called out his destination. He could hear voices behind him, but Harry couldn't have cared less.

Tripping into the Headmasters office, Harry took off at a run, a wind picking up and twirling around him. Outside, storm clouds began to form and the sky darkened to an inky black.

Harry tore from the castle, bounding from the suddenly oppressive grey stone walls. He let his anger and desperation guide him as he sprinted towards the forest. Wind and rain whipped around him while thunder and lightning crashed together desperately.

All his fear and anger came out in an angry cry that sprang from his chest. Thunder rumbled in response and Harry sobbed. He fell to the ground clutching his middle as he broke into a million pieces.

Harry had never been accepted in the early years of his life, and to come to a new world where people cared who he was, wanted to see him safe, that had been the greatest moment of his life. To have that torn away, to once more be different and unloved-

He knew he was broken, damaged from his time with the Dursley's. He also knew that prejudice was rampant in the magical world. But to be faced with it again, from the people who had loved him; the fear in Mrs. Weasley's eyes played against the back of his own and he screamed once more.

Eventually the storm calmed and his screams died down, teetering off into chocked gasps and panicked wheezes. He huddled on the ground, surrounded by trees. His clothes clung to him soaked through and cold. Harry couldn't bring himself to care.

Curled in on himself, Harry didn't notice the approaching feet. Nor did he move other than a small flinch when a hand was placed on the small of his back. He was too emotionally and physically exhausted to care.

"It's alright Sowilo." A husky voice with an accent he couldn't place said. "You're safe now. You may rest."

Harry tightened his ball further. He was never safe, could never trust. He drew his one good wing around his body, protecting himself from the disappointment.

A body crouched down beside him and not removing the warm hand on his back stroked his wings with another, ever gently he whispered. "I will keep you safe Sowilo, you must sleep." The voice began to hum softly and Harry, against the screaming in his mind, leaned into the strong and warm comfort.

"May I pick you up Sowilo?" The voice asked softly. When it received no answer from the trembling and tried body he resumed his soft caresses and humming. Eventually Harry relaxed, completely boneless, into the awaiting arms. He kept his eyes closed as he was effortlessly picked up and carried.

"Sleep Sowilo, I've found you, you're safe now." Harry felt warm, hadn't he been cold before? Why had he been cold? "I won't leave you again."

The humming began again. Who was humming? It was a pretty song, one he couldn't quite remember. Was it familiar? Was he supposed to know it? Harry tried to open his eyes, "Sleep." The voice was quiet, but the order was there. Harry wasn't supposed to follow orders. He was supposed to fight. He was angry, wasn't he? Why was he angry? He couldn't be angry at the voice, it was gentle and soft and kind. Harry couldn't remember anyone ever holding him like this. He felt delicate, like he was being protected from the world. Like he deserved it.

Harry curled closer into the broad chest. They were no longer moving and Harry was now being supported in a lap. Strong and calloused fingers ran through his long hair, relaxing him even further.

"Sleep Sowilo, everything will be alright. I promise." Harry couldn't think, couldn't question. All he understood was that he was safe, and he was warm, and he was protected. Losing himself once more in the carding fingers and the gentle humming Harry gave himself over to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all the support you've been giving! I love reading your review and while it may take me a while to answer please know that I love each and every one! So Harry's met the first of his mates, any preferences on appearance? I have a pretty good idea of whom I imagine in mind but I may change my mind if I hear a good description. Next chapter should be up on Wednesday-Harry wakes up and meets his Mates! Many thanks to DracoPendragon who is currently in GCSE's so send your love!


	7. Ala These Dreams

A/N: So this chapter got _really_ dark near the end, I'm not sure why, I certainly didn't expect it to end that way. But it did, so if you have some problems with gore you may want to stop after the second line break, although you may miss a bit of character/plot development I'm not sure how important that part is going to be to the rest of the story. Also, the format is weird, I'm sure most people can follow along but I apologize if you have difficulty. Anyways, thank you for your continuos support by reading! I love you all and please review I want to hear your thoughts and theories! -Xoxo Shoelesspoets

P.S. Next Chapter-Harry wakes up (again).

* * *

Chapter 7

Ala These Dreams

"Is he okay?"

"He's going to be."

"Are you sure?"

"It's only a fever, it will pass."

"You're positive it's not Dragon Pox, right? Because I don't think I could h-"

"It's not Dragon Pox, I am certain." The warm and deep voice Harry could vaguely remember humming from earlier was amused.

The two men were quiet and Harry could hear the small crackle and pops of a fire nearby. Harry felt as though he should be getting up, assuring them that he was fine, but he was to tired to move, his limbs felt like lead weighing him down. He was sweating and cold at the same time.

"Are you _sure _he's going to be okay?" The voice was familiar, Harry was certain he should know who it belonged to, but his head hurt and his whole body ached, and almost instantly, he gave up the task.

"Yes my Dobrico I am sure. Watch, he is only sleeping."

"We could take him to Madame Pompfrey, she'll be able to heal him in two seconds."

"She would not."

"Yes she _would_."

"He is suffering from a cold he received after running _away_ from there, not only that but the storm he created has probably exhausted his magical core. Most of what he needs is rest."

"I still can't believe that he created that."

"Yes, there is much power in him, and he'll only ever gain more."

"How? You've said that before but-"

"It is not yet my place to say."

"That's not _fair_, you said that we'll have to protect him, how can I do _that_ if I don't know what to be protecting him _from_." The first man was whining and Harry wished he could grin in response, it was a cute whine.

"Focus on the threats you know. Everything else will fall into place."

"You're _always_ saying that."

"A very wise man once said it to me."

They were silent again before the familiar voice that Harry couldn't place said quietly. "We still don't know each other that well."

"We will."

"But we don't yet."

"We will."

"You're infuriating!" The first voice burst out loudly, Harry stirred in defense of the sudden noise.

There was a pause then more quietly the voice resumed, "I'm still so confused, I don't understand what's happening, or how you can just _trust_ me after what happened this summer."

"Ah I see," The deeper voice said, "You are uncertain how he will react, and you are afraid he will reject you."

"Why wouldn't he?" The first voice laughed bitterly. "After everything I've done, after what I was _going_ to do."

"But you didn't."

"He won't see it that way."

"I think you're wrong."

"How do _you_ know? You don't even know him yet."

"But you do."

"So? I can't say I'm one for glowing recommendations."

"But you've spoken of him before."

"Most of it was complaining."

"I have faith in the both of you."

"Because that's going to help when he strings me up from the Quidditch pitch."

"You know," The deep voice said, falling into the gentle rhythms of a practiced storyteller, "when my grandparents first met they hated each other."

"Which ones?" The voice was amused.

"Milu and Gritovetch, now hush." With no more interruptions the story went on, "when my grandparents first met they hated each other. There was little reason for it, other then Milu felt he was being pressured into marrying early, and Gritovetch wanted him to give up his work and stay at home to cook and care for their children."

"That seems like a pretty good reason not to marry someone." The room was quiet for a moment then there was a mumbled, "sorry."

"As I was _saying_, there may have been a reason for it, but Milu reacted badly and decided instead to run away with the cook."

"I thought you said Gritovetch was your grandfather?"

A moment passed.

Then two.

"All right! All right! I won't interrupt again."

"I will silence you if I have to." There was an accent that Harry couldn't place, lilting and melodic, "Milu ran away with the cook, and much as you could this summer Gritovetch could feel him getting further and further away. He was heartbroken and he realized how the decisions he was making were pushing his intended further and further away for nothing.

"Gritovetch refused to look for him, saying that if Milu was really happy then he would not begrudge him. He threw himself into his work, then three days later he felt that distress signal.

"That one there, yes, and Gritovetch, he _flew_ to Milu like a madman, he stole the Alaviti's favorite horse actually.

"He found Milu in a cage, he had been sold, by the chef, for potion parts. Gritovetch was so angry he tore the cage apart with his bare hands. He told me that since Milu was injured he was unable to take revenge he wanted on the hunters and instead took Milu home.

"When Milu woke Gritovetch apologized and promised to do right by him. He accepted that he had been wrong, and told Milu that he would spend the rest of his life making up for his mistake. They were bonded three years later."

The fire hissed and popped loudly as the logs shifted.

"And he forgave him? Just like that?" The voice was uncertain.

"I said three years, didn't I? Milu made him work for his forgiveness, wanted to make sure that it wasn't just a Maate's protective instinct and that Gritovetch would go back to his original position after they were married."

"But they care for each other?"

"More then anything. They were in love then, and if anything are only more so now."

"It's still weird having feelings for him."

"Perhaps."

"Does this mean that I'm going to have to break him out of a cage for him to pay attention to me?"

The returning laugh boomed around them, "From what I have heard he will break out himself before we even arrive."

The first voice joined him in laughing briefly, "You're right. And I understand what you're saying, I'll stop worrying."

"Thank you."

"Will you wake me if he does?"

"I will."

"Goodnight."

"Sleep well Dobrico."

Surrounded again by silence, Harry allowed himself to surrender to Morpheus.

* * *

The second time Harry awoke the two men were talking again.

"They're all talking you know."

"About him?"

"Who else?" The first voice said sarcastically, Harry still couldn't place it, and it was driving him crazy.

"What are they saying?"

"Some that he's run away, some that couldn't handle his Creature and attacked someone, some, there's this _revolting_ toad called Smith, are even saying that he's offed himself.

Harry wanted to cry out that he hadn't run away, that his Creature was _him_ not a separate being inside of him, and that while he had thought of it he would never in a million years off himself before Voldemort was gone.

"And you?"

"I can't join in anymore. I know you said to play along but every time I try I just see that face."

"Which one?"

"The one he had on when he was running, he looked desperate."

"I don't fault you, I doubt I would be able to either."

There was the sound of rustling cloth and then a slight thump. "Here." The first voice said again, "I brought you something to eat."

The deep voice chuckled, "I've told you before I _can_ hunt."

"Not anymore you can't, you have to stay and watch _him_."

"He's only sleeping."

"What if he wakes up and he's alone in this cave? I'm pretty sure he'd panic."

"Alright." The deep voice said easily.

"Alright? That's it?" The voice was shocked, "No I know better then you do? No, I will find us shelter in the middle of the woods so you don't have to rent a hotel? No, I killed a buck for us while you went to buy us dinner?"

The other man grumbled good naturedly, "Do shut up."

The first man did and Harry heard the sound of tearing paper and soft chewing. "It's very good." The deep voice offered.

"House Elves."

"Ah."

There was silence and someone began chucking pebbles at a wall.

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"He is in a magical coma Dobrico, he will wake when he has energy."

"So, soon then?"

"You said he was quite powerful, correct? So it may take him longer since he has more energy to replace." The deep voice was comforting. "Although, he could probably hear you."

"Really?" The first voice was excited. "Everything?"

"I've heard it's happened before. Although he probably won't hear everything, he will sleep at some points."

"Could we tell him know then?"

"_That_ should wait until he is awake, what if he has questions?"

"Suppose you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Well you won't be saying that when he _is_ awake, if he's anything like last year all he'll do is yell at us."

Harry resented that. Mentally, he pouted at the voice.

"I'm certain he will have as many questions as we have answers, he will want those before he yells."

"No he'll yell, and insult our families, and call us animals."

"And if he did that would mean he was awake."

"Hah! You're right!" The voice called out loudly, "Potter if you wake up I give you full permission to insult me."

Harry tried again to open his eyes. Funny how heavy they had become.

"You should get used to calling him Harry you know."

"You've said."

One of them sighed loudly, Harry couldn't tell which. "It's just…I've always followed my father and look where it's left me, where it's left _him_. I'm glad I'm out, but I want my life to be _normal_ again.

Harry wanted to laugh at him; he could tell them both first hand that life was never normal.

"I know Dobrico, but it will get easier."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The two were silent, and all Harry could hear was the clattering and bouncing of pebbles and the ever-present crackling of a fire.

"It's been two days you know."

"I know."

"Are you sure we shouldn't bring him to Madame Pomfrey?"

"I am."

"Why though? I don't understand."

"Because someone really hurt him for him to lose control like that. I do not want to bring him into the place where it happened."

"Is this that Maate thing again?"

"Perhaps."

"It _so_ is."

"Fine. But he's still not going in there unless he really needs to, I can keep him safe here."

"Alright all mighty _protector_."

"Shut up, _healer_."

"Low-blow Alaviti."

"Sorry."

* * *

The last time Harry woke he _screamingscreamingscreaming_ because he was _burningburningburning _all he could see was _deathdeathdeathdeath._

There was a voice singing to him. Harry could hear them, though the song, supposed to be comforting, was anything but.

_dyinginpainanddyingaloneanddyingburning_

Harry could see them. Could see them falling. He could feel them dying. He felt their tears, and he cried for them as he screamed.

_dyinginpainanddyingaloneanddyingburning_

He could hear two people shouting.

_someonewaslaughinglaughinglaughing_

Harry sobbed. His veins were fire.

_dyinginpainanddyingaloneanddyingburning_

People were trying to run. Harry yelled at them to _run/escape/fight_. But they _couldn't_ because they were _tied_ down. And all of them, _man/woman/child/child/child/child._

All of them were dying.

They were dying of fire and they were dying of poison. They were dying and alone and screaming and someone was _laughing_ at their pain.

Harry wanted to kill.

_dyinginpainanddyingaloneanddyingburning_

But he couldn't move through the long room all the bodies were being thrown in. He could see though. And he could feel.

Harry screamed at them to stop.

He watched as a young girl was thrown onto the pile of bodies. Her arms were sprouting fur and a silver collar was around her neck, the edges raw and bleeding. Harry looked closer. He could see _bone/muscle/tissue/blood _and he knew that if he tugged on her neck it would fall off.

Harry retched.

_dyinginpainanddyingaloneanddyingburning_

They brought in a pregnant woman next. She looked ready to pop any day. She fought and twisted as two heavily muscled men forced her onto the chair. Working together she was quickly tied.

Harry's scar was bleeding.

He could feel it running down his cheeks like tears.

_dyinginpainanddyingaloneanddyingburning_

Harry screamed again as the next person was brought in. Rags hung off a thin frame Harry looked at his eyes and all he could see was _hungerhungerhungerdeathpainhunger._ He was fighting too. Trying to run from the room. Being forced back.

Then.

A small cut.

Just below the woman's chin (and she was _screaminscreamingsobbing_).

_dyinginpainanddyingaloneanddyingburning_

The man stopped fighting to get away and was launching himself at the woman. He was _drinkingdrinkingdrinking_ so _thirstythirstythirsty._

The man pulled back with a gasp. His mouth and chin ran red. His elongated canines flashed in what little light there was. The woman was no longer fighting. She wasn't doing much of anything, other then lying there.

_Deaddeaddead_. Harry's mind supplied.

The man's eyes were filled with horror. He clutched his middle as he shook. Holding himself together/tearing himself apart.

The man's head snapped up and he looked at the woman's belly. Then he was _tearingtearingtearing _with his teeth and pulling out a _cryingscreamingsobbing _baby_,_ and the man was _cryingscreamingsobbing_.

_dyinginpainanddyingaloneanddyingburning_

Harry's _wetbloodywet_ fingers tore at his scar.

The man held the baby desperately. Clutching it as tightly_ (dontletgo/neverletgo)_ as he could to his chest.

But the baby was _changingchangingchanging _it's teeth were growing, and it's healthy screams changed to whimpers and it's eyes turned red. The man looked down in horror. Then dropped to his knees. The baby was still wrapped in his arms and shielded from the room.

_dyinginpainanddyingaloneanddyingburning_

But Voldemort was there (_therealwaysthereandlaughing_) and he pointed his wand. The man's sobs stopped and he pitched over sideways.

Voldemort waved his hand to the guards and the man (Vampire not Vampyre Harry's mind told him in numb shock) was _draggedcarriedthrown_ back to his cage.

The baby was in Voldemorts arms and he was smirking. Then smiling. Then laughing again.

_dyinginpainanddyingaloneanddyingburning_

All Harry could do was sob.

Then Voldemort was _looking/watching/smiling_ at him. And Harry's name was being mouthed on his lips and he nodded towards the still _bloody/dead/drained_ corpse on the table.

His eyes asked if Harry knew how much fun he was having.

Harry's head was cradled in someone's lap and someone was crying and hands were running through his long hair. He could feel hot tears landing on his face.

"Potter you have to be okay. For me alright? Or I'm going to kill you. And Weasley. So if you don't come back for me come back for him."

The voice chocked on its tears.

"Please, Po-Harry, please Harry please wake up. We've gone for help Harry but you have to hold on. He can run faster then me. You haven't even met him yet and you'll love him. I know you will. He's the perfect Gryffindor, all bravery and stupidity. But he's _helped_ me Harry, and _you've_ helped me, even if I didn't know your name. I could always feel you, all your fear and worry, all the love you always feel for everyone, right here, always."

Gentle fingers brushed his throat, and Harry sobbed brokenly.

"We have so much to do. I have to make you trust me, and I'll show you how much I already love you. I've already done so much for you, but you'll have to wait until you wake up so I can tell you.

"You don't know how surprised I was when I saw you walk through those doors. We weren't expecting to find you at Hogwarts, we knew you were in England but we weren't sure where, but then you just _were_. I swear my heart stopped Harry. You walked in and you were so beautiful, and I could see you were scared, but you were so brave, you acted as though no one else mattered. And no one else _does_. But you didn't even have your friends."

Harry cried out, Voldemort was holding the baby up to his eyes, and the baby was crying, and its ears weren't supposed to _do _that. But they were. And the baby was changing, and fur was growing and it's face elongated and it's body narrowed, and Harry was looking at a wolf-pup. But instead of the amber eyes of the Were's Harry was looking at red eyes as ruby as Voldemorts. The wolf opened it's muzzle and Harry could see the needle like teeth of Vampires, and then the wolf was yelping and crying because a man was touching its paw with silver and another was pouring holy water on it's tail. All this as a third wrote down his observations. Harry screamed in response to its pain.

The voice wavered but carried on despite Harry's cries, "It was everything I could not to walk up and kiss you right there in front of everyone. I didn't care about their reactions, or about my father or the Dark Lord. I just cared about you. And how beautiful you were right then.

"Everyone's waiting for you, you know, the teachers are going crazy with worry over where you've disappeared, and Weaselette is crying, and Granger is crying, and Weasel punched Smith in the face yesterday, and Longbottom gave this speech about how you'll come back because you're _Harry Potter, _and if there's one thing you have it's a hero complex so you'll be back because you still have to defeat Voldemort. So you _have to_ come back, because I can't deal with them minus you.

Harry watched as the pup was placed into it's own cage, barely large enough to fit it's child form. It was flung viciously into a corner and Harry chocked on a sob as the pup bounced.

"I can't do this without you. Any of this. Neither if us can. I know we've fought in the past but please, please, please wake up."

"Please Harry."

"Please wake up."

Harry wanted to answer, wanted to open his eyes, wanted to fall into the arms and sob without the pain, wanted to end this nightmare.

Then Voldemort laughed and Harry was _dyinginpain/anddyingalone/anddyingburning _because another person was being brought in and Harry could see the small blackened with dirt feet as a small boy fell to the floor. His blond hair glinted in the light and his beauty gave him away as Veela.

Harry couldn't miss the gleam in some of their eyes.

And Harry screamed.

And he cried.

And Voldemort laughed.

And laughed.


	8. Ala These Tasks

A/N: So raise your hand if your sick of whiny and self-pity Harry! I am! Thankfully I've gotten just as sick as you probably have and look he's finally found his balls and is manning up! Also Draco is not nice, he wasn't kind or gentle in the books he was a racist prat, mostly because of the way he was raised but I don't think he would be one to leave that behind all that quickly. Harry's other mate though, I hope you like him! (Also; I sincerely apologize for all the bad puns I've put you through, and you'll soon understand, they were supposed to be temporary-and somehow stuck.) Finally I changed the ministry attack to be a few weeks earlier so the team would have more chance to recover together (after all that would be traumatizing for anyone and some of them had serious injuries).

* * *

Chapter 8

Ala These Tasks

Harry James Potter, savior of the wizarding world, boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, recent Creature, and the-one-with-too-many-names didn't awake screaming and thrashing in his bed. He didn't start shaking and sobbing from the memories and he didn't break down from the pressure being placed on his shoulders. He didn't start thinking that he was alone, or that no one could ever love him after what he had seen. He didn't think he was a monster, and he wasn't panicking over the fact that his task seemed impossible.

He awoke in the blue light of early dawn in the clean and pressed sheets of the hospital wing. He felt calmer and more self-assured then he had since Sirius died. He no longer felt the weight that the prophecy had put on him since he had found out about it. Nor did he feel the depression that had been threatening to consume him since the beginning of summer.

Instead he was determined.

As he lay in the familiar bed Harry realized that he knew his plans now. He felt strong. Stronger then he had in months. He was no longer afraid of what the Wizarding World would do on account of his new Creature status because they didn't matter. While thinking of Mrs. Weasley's reaction hurt it was easy to push it aside with his new resolve.

Harry would do whatever it took to defeat Voldemort, no matter the consequences.

He pushed himself up into a sort of sitting position against the headboards and did a double take before he took in his surroundings again. He was in his usual bed, the one he always insisted had the best mattress in the whole infirmary, and he had carved his name into it after the third task in fourth year.

There were several beds surrounding his; they had all been pushed up against one another, forming one much larger sleeping space.

Lumped onto the large bed were blanket covered bodies piled together like puppies. Harry could see Ron's arm wrapped tightly around a shoulder that he strongly suspected was Hermione if the small bits of bushy hair he could see peeking through were hers. Neville was curled up at his feet with his long legs hanging off the side with Luna's head resting on his chest while her feet splayed out towards Harry. Ginny was there as well, snoring gently into her arms as she rested on Harry's legs.

The position was a regular one, if slightly more cramped then usual. Harry had been plagued by nightmares the year before, brought on by the fear of everyone dying. He would wake alone and shivering, afraid that he was the only one left. His sobbing would awaken the rest of the dorm and Ron had taken to sharing his bed, the heartbeat and breathing assuring him as he slept that everything was okay.

Later the visions had started and wanting to help Hermione had joined them, curling up next to Harry in comforting support. Their being next to him had the added bonus of having someone to fetch Dumbledore if he saw something.

After the attack at the Ministry and Sirius's death Harry had many dreams of seeing his friends dying. His mind played up the injuries they had sustained and he would awaken in a cold sweat. After his first night the other three had wordlessly pushed the beds together and Harry had been able to sleep comfortably.

When Harry had returned to the Dursleys that had been what he missed the most, the six of them had grown used to sleeping together in a tangle of limbs after the month they spent recovering.

Harry was used to them all sharing a bed, what had surprised him the most were the two bodies on his other side. The white blonde hair of Draco Malfoy was splayed out on the pillow in an odd halo effect. Next to him was another boy that Harry didn't recognize, asleep with a small frown furrowing his brows, his head was resting on Harry's chest and his arm was flung over Harry's body with a careless abandon and Harry felt pressed not to shy away from the unknown contact.

Suddenly the conversations from the past few days hit Harry with the force of a Stunner. The voice that he couldn't place-it had been Draco's.

His mind quickly filled in the blanks. The two were his Mates!

Harry peered at the two as closely as he could without his glasses. Draco's face was softened by the calm light, the haughty arrogance Harry so used to seeing gone from his face and replaced with a peacefulness he would never have expected to see.

_He's not half bad looking like this_. Harry thought with a grin, _but if he starts talking Mate or not, I'll deck him. _

The other boy, while just as good looking, was as opposite from Draco as possible. For Draco's short blond hair there was long black dreadlocks pulled back into a thick ponytail that landed between his shoulder blades. For Draco's alabaster skin, his was a dark rich brown. The man was taller then both of them with broad shoulders and muscled arms.

_Actually_, Harry let his gaze wander up from the mans bare feet to just below his lower back, _that is a __**very**__ fine arse_.

He continued his slow perusal of the mans strong body until he reached his face again, only to flush. Dark brown eyes were awake and staring at him a small smirk graced his features. "Morning love." The man whispered hoarsly, barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry felt his face heat even more and he didn't trust himself to speak beyond an embarrassed stutter at being caught.

"Please, don't let my waking stop you." The smirk was growing, giving Harry a flash of straight white teeth. "I quite like being admired."

"Considering the fact that I don't even know your name…" Harry trailed off expectantly.

"Thorstein Myrddin Aro Alaviti at your service." The man held out a hand to shake, Harry took it awkwardly, their current position made it more difficult but they managed a semblance of a handshake.

"Long name." Harry remarked.

"My family calls me Thor." He said flashing his teeth again.

"Like the Norse God?"

"That is what your friend with the bushy hair said, I simply know the name belonged to one of my ancestors."

"Ah." Harry shifted uncomfortably, while the man seemed nice enough Harry couldn't admit to feeling comfortable with him draped across his body.

The man stared at Harry, seeming to be searching for something in his face, "do you remember anything?" He asked suddenly.

Harry started, "remember what?"

"Yesterday, we were told you were having a vision." The man had half raised himself onto his elbow waiting for an answer.

Harry felt himself at a loss for words, he didn't know Thorstein enough to trust him with the vision, didn't trust anyone beyond Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione. "Can't tell you," He said, then as an after thought, "Sorry."

Thorstein shrugged his indifference, than placed his head back down on Harry's chest. Harry shifted again, if it had only been his friends Harry would have turned over and immediately gone back to sleep, but he was in a bed with an unknown man and Draco Malfoy of all people!

"I have to get up." He said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Thorstein raised his head again slightly then dropped it quickly, Harry's breath exhaled with a small whoosh at the impact. "No."

"No?" Harry had to admit that he was slightly amused despite his uncomfortable position.

"You are a good pillow, I have no training today, I wish to sleep and you my dear Sowilo are also in need of rest."

"I won't be able to sleep." Harry said, "This," he waved a hand at both him and Draco, "this is way to weird, even for me."

"Draco has said that you have been at odds in the past."

"We were a little more then simply 'at odds."

"You will not go back to sleep with him in your bed?" The man looked at him curiously.

Harry shook his head.

The man gave him a mischievous smile. "Well we can't have that can we?" Before Harry could ask what he meant Thor had turned to Draco and with a strong push had landed him on the floor.

The resulting screech could have woken the dead, in an instant he was on his feet, cursing and spluttering wonderfully as he searched for his attacker wand out, "WHAT THE HELL THOR!" He eventually yelled taking note of the man who was shaking with laughter on the bed.

Groaning and mumbling sleepily everyone else began to sit up, someone reached over and passed Harry his glasses, he mumbled a thank you.

"It's too bloody early for this, so stop screeching you bloody prat." Ron mumbled rolling over and sticking a pillow over his ears.

Draco didn't seem to be any less indigent but his voice quieted, "I'll have you know _Weasel_ that I don't screech."

"I'll have you know that you do." Ginny said mirroring her brother sleepily.

"I do not!" Draco said haughtily now pointing his wand at the pair of them.

Luna was the next to sit up and she turned her wide eyes to Draco, "You sounded like my old owl, have you been practicing?"

Draco sniffed, "I have not been _practicing_, besides I'd like to see any of you get pushed out of bed and not yell. I bet Weasel would sound like a girl."

"I would not!" Ron had sat bolt up in bed to stare at Draco. "Take that back you bloody ferret!"

"I wonder how your brothers feel knowing that they have _two_ sisters to protect!"

"You're calling _me_ a girl? I bet you spend as much time getting dressed as you do on that hair product you used to wear."

Draco blushed faintly. "At least I have the money to spend on getting decent clothes."

Ron had taken out his wand and was pointing it at Draco, "At least I'm not a Death Eater!"

Draco seemed to get even angrier, his eyes blazed with ferocity, "I'm not, nor ever will be, one of those boot lickers."

"Might as well be." Ron taunted seeing he had hit a nerve, "Or hasn't Daddy signed you up yet?"

Now it was Hermione who sat up, her bushy hair had gone wild with bed head, "Enough you two!" She grabbed Ron's wand from him, "Both of you, apologize!"

Ron glared at her, "I'm not apologizing to him!"

"Never in a million years." Draco ground out.

She sighed, then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like '_children_' before she said sternly, "Ron you are not getting your wand back until you do. Malfoy I _will_ hex you again, and believe me it will be much worse then yesterday."

Ron glared at her and Draco's face paled slightly, the two looked at each other, clear distaste on both of their faces. "Sorry." They muttered quickly. Hermione handed over Ron's wand then said brightly.

"Now get over yourselves because Harry's awake."

Throughout the exchange Harry had been watching he had noticed that while Draco was obviously still a prat and though the animosity between him and Ron had obviously not disappeared, the interaction had not come to blows. Instead the two of them had immediately turned to Harry with clear worry written on their faces and began questioning him.

"Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Are you hurt?"

The questions came too quickly for Harry to answer and he couldn't help but look at Draco bizarrely for his questioning. This new situation was too weird. Even for him.

The clear voice of Neville rang through the chaos. "Both of you! Sit down and SHUT IT!"

Instantly, they did.

"Thank you Neville." Hermione said crawling over to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You really worried us Harry." She stated calmly.

Harry's eyes, which had gone wide with the suddenness of everything, lowered to stare at his lap, "Sorry Hermione."

In response she flung her arms around Harry, "Do you know how worried we were!" She started crying, "No note, no letter, you just disappeared, we thought you had been captured or killed!"

Harry felt deep shame well up in his chest, but Hermione wasn't done. "Then you come onto the train in your invisibility cloak, and then without telling us if you're okay, leave again!"

Harry rose to his own defense, "Well Ron was an-"

She cut him off and clung to him all the more, "Then you don't show up for the feast so we still don't know if you had run off, _then_ you show up the next morning with a Creature Inheritance!" She lifted her head up to show red-rimmed eyes, "Then you run off _again_ before we even know how you're taking it," she sniffled, "Then you disappear for two days after the biggest storm in a century, which, I might add, you apparently caused, and FALL INTO A COMA!"

Hermione had apparently reached her threshold in anger because she had begun whacking Harry over the head with an open palm. "Finally you show up in the Great Hall in his arms," She pointed at Draco, "_SCREAMING_ AND WITH YOUR SCAR _BLOODY _BLEEDING!" She punctuated each word with a hit to the back of his head.

Harry leaned as far away from her as possible, "I'm sorry Hermione! I'm sorry! I just wasn't thinking!"

"Well you should have bloody well _thought_ Harry James Potter." She sat back on her heels then rushed him again, Harry raised his arms half way in defense before he found himself pinned in a tight hug. "We were so _worried_ Harry."

Harry had no words for the sudden change in mood and looked to the others for help. Instead he was met with three smug faces, the last just looked dreamy.

"That about covers it mate." Ron said with a grin, Ginny nodded.

"You should have trusted us Harry."

Neville patted his ankle, "We would have helped."

Luna smiled, "I knew he was safe. The Nargles would have been more upset if he wasn't."

Draco shot her a bemused look. Then he too turned to Harry, "Listen, I'm just glad you're okay."

Harry eyes widened slightly, before he narrowed them suspiciously. "Why?"

Draco shifted awkwardly on his feet, "Just am." He said finally.

Suddenly the rest of the day before came back to him, "What did you mean by how you felt it here?" He raised his fingers to the hollow of his throat.

If possible Draco's face paled and blushed at the same time, "Bloody hell! You remember that?"

Harry only nodded.

Draco blushed and Thorstein who had been sitting silently throughout the emotional reunion was the one to answer, "When we are looking for our mates we can feel their emotions there."

"You can feel my emotions?" Harry burst out, Merlin that was embarrassing, the two had felt everything he did throughout the past month. They must think he was insane! And Harry could only imagine what Draco would use his new talent for.

"It is to tell us if you are in danger."

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Harry asked desperately.

Thor shook his head. Harry groaned and flopped back to the bed throwing an arm over his eyes, "That fucking sucks."

"Do not let it bother you so, we only use it to help you."

Harry grunted slightly in response. He had no privacy; every emotion no matter how small was on display for his childhood enemy and a complete unknown!

He briefly remembered the panic on the young boys face as he was brought into the room and his resolve came back full force. "Can it help us?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Both Thor and Draco had turned to him with clear shock written on their faces.

"Can it help us?" He repeated more loudly

"Help us with what Sowilo?" Thor asked gently, Harry had everyone's attention now and he could feel the eyes follow him as he crawled to the edge of the bed to stand on shaky feet.

"Help us defeat him."

"The Dark Lord?" Draco was hovering by Harry's elbow, as though ready to catch him if his legs gave out.

"Yah," Harry agreed, "The fucking Dark Lord."

* * *

Within seconds Harry was convincing himself he was recovered from his coma and barking orders.

Neville and Ginny followed through quickly because he had been their Leader last year so why was this any different? They were tasked with trying to get the DA together without raising suspicion from any of the adults. Harry didn't want the whole school showing up just yet, nor did he want to deal with Smith in any shape or form, so both were also told to keep an ear out for any rumors that were spreading around.

Harry trusted Luna with his life; she had fought beside him in the Department of Mysteries so Harry couldn't say that he hadn't seen her fight. He just wasn't sure how good she was with orders while not in a battle situation. He sent her to the library to look up rare spells and experiments that had been done on Creatures. Luna hadn't been put in Ravenclaw for no reason, Harry suspected that if she had actually cared her researching skills would have been at least an equal to Hermione's.

Ron and Hermione were a little more wary with this 'new Harry' who had taken charge but while Ron had been complaining and whining about how he was 'different' and 'it was early' Hermione had looked at him calmly. She had grabbed his face and dragged it down to hers. "You saw something important." It wasn't a question.

"Yah" He met her eyes, trying to convey the complete and utter _importance_ of her task, how now was not the time to ask questions, or research or know every detail before a decision was made.

"Alright." With that she turned and left, "Come along Ronald."

Ron stared at her back, then looked at Harry who was wearing a similar expression of doubt. "What the hell did you put in her drink, no _way_ did she not ask questions?" He demanded, Harry laughed, and with that the two knew they would be alright.

With a last shake of his head Ron left the infirmary, he and Hermione had probably the most difficult task, they had to rouse the order and convince them that yes, three kids were calling a meeting, and yes, they would be fighting in the war.

When the five had all left Harry turned to his Mates, "We need to talk." He said quietly sinking back onto the beds.

* * *

The three of them sat facing each other in the semblance of a triangle, Thorstein looked pleased with the arrangement and Draco looked murderous. He kept glaring at Thor and Harry respectively as though blaming them for the situation they were now in.

After a moment of awkward silence Harry and Draco began a staring match that attempted to drill holes in the others head.

"Okay enough." Thor finally snapped, "Wands over."

"What?" Harry exclaimed breaking eye contact first, _damn_, he thought briefly before returning to the current problem Thor wasn't really expecting him to hand over his wand right? With Malfoy sitting right across from him? Did he think Harry had a death wish?

"Neither of you have even realized that you are currently prepared to duel each other." Thor held out his hand, "Wands."

Harry glanced down at his right hand to find, with quite a bit of surprise, that he did in fact have his wand out and ready to incant. Wordlessly he reached over and place it in Thor's hand.

"Thank you." He said cheerfully and turned to the blond, "Draco…"

"Fine." Draco's wand was also handed over and with what seemed like a general confusion of where to place his arms settled for crossing them, making him look quite a bit like a petulant child.

"Great!" Thor beamed at the both of them, "You're going to be great friends I can feel it!"

The two shared a shocked glance before looking away quickly. _No way in bloody hell_.

* * *

"So…" Harry began awkwardly. The two looked at him expectantly, he let out a loud sigh, "Listen I'm really not good at this, I've been changed for about a month and I still have no idea what I am," Harry pointed a finger at the two of them, "and I would like some answers, so start talking."

Thor and Draco exchanged looks before Draco put out a hand for him to proceed. "The three of us are part of a rare and secretive Creature called Ala Daemons." Thor began.

"We went into hiding because many centuries ago we could not interact with Mortals without being mistaken for Gods. While some took pleasure in ruling Humans, Muggle and wizard kind alike, many did not. As a result we moved our entire population to a large island and hid it using our magic."

"I've looked at a map," Draco interrupted, "from what I understand it's close to Iceland." He shrugged his shoulders in a quick bird like movement, "I don't know how no magic can pick it up although I'm developing a few theories."

Thor glared at him, "You are terrible with stories!"

Draco glared back, "There's no reason for him to be confused about the placement."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

Thor turned back to Harry with a quick grin, his posture was still relaxed and friendly and Harry didn't think that either of them was really angry, no matter how much their glares could peel paint. "We hid our population because we didn't want to be used as their scapegoat when things went wrong, and their Gods when crops were good."

Harry nodded, that was a sentiment he could understand.

"Because of our being hidden we developed at a different rate then you did, for example we are still ruled by a Royal family, although our laws and traditions are different due to our Heritage."

Harry nodded again but he couldn't help but ask, "But then why don't you have any wings or scales? I know for a fact that Draco is older then I am."

Thor and Draco shared a look. "Many of our traditions come from what our Creature is telling us, the instincts that we have." Thor said gently.

"So?" Harry asked, he didn't see how that mattered.

"Just tell him already! Pussy-footing around won't get him over it."

"Sowilo…Harry, love." Thor winced, "your our Karina."

Harry looked at him, bemused, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"It means you are our Submissive."

Harry nodded slowly, he could accept that, wasn't particularly ecstatic, but he suspected that part if that was due to growing up with the backwards ideas of the Dursleys, and, if he thought of all the girls he knew, the position they took during sex didn't have any meaning on their lives. Their lives were not ruled by a dominant partner, or even Lovey and Ren, their relationship with Dina was completely equal.

"So?" He finally said, when he realized the both were staring at him, expecting him to react badly, "That won't be a problem for a while, and it doesn't mean anything."

Thor smiled widely portraying a set of straight white teeth, "Wonderful! I told you that we would have nothing to worry about!"

Draco just looked at Harry with pity, Harry had never seen that expression directed at him from Malfoy and he shifted uncomfortably, the news was really bad then. "No he doesn't understand."

"I don't understand what?" Harry could feel his heart beating more quickly, was there some disease he could catch? A law he had to adhere to? A dress code?

"Po-Harry, you can get pregnant."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"I think he's gone into shock."

"Course _he_ has, _he_ found out that _he_ has to carry a child around in his stomach, what did you expect?"

"What do you mean by that, _he_?"

"If you grew up your whole life thinking that you would be the one implanting the baby and doing the poking, it would come as a bit of a shock when you find out otherwise."

"Oh."

"Yah, _oh_."

The argument barely registered on Harry's mind, he had known this was a possibility, Ren had said as much. It was weird, definitely weird, but he was okay, he could get through this. He just had to defeat Voldemort, deal with his mates and avoid getting pregnant. Easy.

"I can't have children." He blurted out.

"Did you not listen to a word we just said Potter?" Draco drawled, ending the argument he was having.

"I did, I did, but I have to deal with Voldemort," Draco flinched but Thor did not, "nor do I want to enter a relationship with you yet Malfoy, if ever." Harry wrinkled his nose and was rewarded as Draco breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Good." Draco said, "I don't trust you yet, nor do I like you beyond what this bond is forcing me to feel."

Thorstein looked vaguely disappointed before he brightened, "Fine. You both hate each other. But," He dragged out the word, "you have to call each other by your first names."

Draco frowned but seeing some sense in what was being said nodded his acquiescence. Not to be outdone Harry also nodded curtly.

"Back to Voldemort then," Harry said, "I have to defeat him, only me, and I know a Dominant who would do everything to protect her mates, and keep them from fighting but you can't do that for me or I _will be_ the first to find some way out of a mate bond."

Thor frowned, "Very well."

Harry glanced at the old clock hanging on the wall of the infirmary. "We don't have much time left and I _have_ to be at this meeting."

Thor shook his head, "We are coming with you."

"You can't." Harry said standing, "I don't trust either of you yet."

"If you heard the ful-"

"I don't have time for the full story, I just met you, and he's the son of a Death Eater. It will take a lot more then being destined Mates for me to trust you completely. We will talk more when I get back I need to know more about this Inheritnce."

Harry walked over to the small cupboard at the other end of the room. It was where Poppy kept extra robes for students who had been there over night. Slipping one on he nodded to Thor and Draco, who only watched him silently, and threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace.

Whirling away Harry tried to focus less on the sudden feeling of loss and more on the meeting he was about to lead.

Faintly though he could hear Draco's voice drifting to him, "He's not acting like a Gryffindor. He's acting Slytherin."


	9. Meeting the Order

A/N: So the train arrived on September the First, where they then had a weekend, I realize the days doesn't make complete sense but just go with it please? I didn't plan for that when my chapters were being written and I only noticed it now, sorry!

* * *

Chapter 9

Meeting the Order

Harry stepped out of the floo at Grimmauld place to an almost empty kitchen. It looked as familiar as ever, the long table surrounded by chairs, a blackboard set up near one end for planning, and whatever notes and papers that were made piled messily in a corner. He briefly watched as the few people already there took their seats, and, nodding in their direction, Harry made his way over to where Hermione and Ron had their heads together.

He clapped Ron on the shoulder and took a seat next to them. "Hey guys."

They both looked up gratefully, "Hey Harry," Hermione said, "How'd it go?"

Harry wondered how to answer that, how do you explain that you could suddenly get pregnant? "As well as could be expected I suppose, can I tell you about it later?" He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

Both of his friends nodded and Harry asked the question that he had been wondering about since he had gotten up, "So what happened yesterday?"

Hermione's eyes teared up and even Ron looked faintly green, "It was _scary_ mate," Ron said, "we were having dinner in the Great Hall when Alaviti runs in yelling that he needs a healer because his Mate was hurt. No one recognized him of course so all the teachers immediately held him at wand point, and he just stood there telling them that he had to help his Mates, and that his Sowilo was hurt." Harry nodded, he recognized the name Thor called him.

"So the teachers are thinking that they either have a really bad Death Eater or a Mental patient on their hands when Hermione, brilliant that she is, just walks up to him and just asks, super calmly-'Do you know where Harry his?" Ron shot Hermione a proud look, she blushed faintly, "How did you know anyways?" He asked.

"His scar," Hermione explained, "In Ancient Runes it's called Sowilo, it means Sun." She added as an afterthought.

"So Dumbledore goes really pale, you know? And he called for a House Elf to go find you." Ron continued, "Five minutes later you show up in _Malfoy's_ arms and everyone just starts running for the hospital wing. And we obviously couldn't leave you alone with Malfoy and someone we don't know, especially when you're obviously having a vision and look like you're about to die."

Harry nodded the story made sense, "But then how'd Malfoy end up in our bed?"

Ron pulled a face, "Wouldn't leave your side, either of them. They had to explain a bit about the Ala Daemon before we let them stay. Still don't trust him." He grumbled.

"I don't either." Harry agreed.

"But it's truly fascinating isn't Harry?" Hermione's eyes were bright with excitement, "A previously extinct species! Think of all the things there are to learn!"

Harry and Ron stared at her with dumbfounded expressions before they burst into laughter.

"Only you can take Harry being Mated to Malfoy and call it fascinating, I'd just call it a nightmare." Ron laughed and smiled at her fondly.

Hermione pouted at him before she prodded Harry in the side, and pointed to where Dumbledore had just walked in. Recognizing what she was telling him to do Harry walked over.

"Hello, sir." He said with a slight bow of his head.

"Harry my boy! So glad to see you, gave us quite a scare yesterday." He looked at Harry disapprovingly who shifted from side to side uncomfortably. "Now, perhaps you could tell me why you called us all here?"

Harry glances around the room and saw that enough people had arrived to start the meeting. "I can, sir. It's to do with the vision I had."

"Very good, very good." Dumbledore said, the non-existent explanation seemed enough for him and he took his seat at the head of the table. Harry waited a few more moments as a few latecomers trickled in.

Walking to the small space that was cleared in front of the blackboard Harry breathed deeply, his stomach was churning uncomfortably and his wings were twitching in anticipation, letting it out fully Harry steeled himself.

"To begin I want to apologize for my behavior at the last meeting, I was overwhelmed with my new Status and reacted badly to that fear."

The adults around the room nodded in understanding and pity, and Ron and Hermione gave him comforting smiles, his return was slightly weaker but he didn't think anyone else would pick it up.

"Why are you leading this Creature? Let the adults do the talking!" Moody was back and glaring at Harry, challenging him silently.

Harry met his eyes calmly and stated very clearly, "I was the one who called this meeting."

Moody scoffed, "You don't have any right calling this meeting. We have better things to do then listen to you."

"Go." Harry said simply, turning from him to look at the other members.

Moody's head snapped to him, "What?"

"I said go. There is no need for you to be here if your prejudice against me will cause problems for the group."

Moody growled, "I'm not leaving boy! The Order needs me!"

Harry turned back to face him a small smile twitched on his lips, "Thank you for your dedication Moody but I do believe the Order needs me even more." He turned to the rest of the Order, "That goes for everyone else as well, if you have problems with me you may leave."

No one moved and while the grizzled old Auror glared at Harry with pure menace, but his mouth stayed distinctively shut.

The silence stretched for a moment and when no one broke it Harry continued, "I called this meeting for two reasons.

"The first is that I received more information as to Voldemorts current plans-he's building a weapon."

The adults all burst into noise as each of them tried to talk over one another and have their questions heard. Harry raised a hand and they quickly fell silent. "Voldemort is testing on Creatures. Man, woman, child, he really doesn't care and what he's doing is _working_. I saw a vampire/were cross and, while it was only a newborn child, it's only a matter of time before he figures something else out."

Harry held up another hand preventively but it wasn't needed, everyone seemed to be speechless. "What I suggest is to act in retaliation. I assure you that no Creature knows of these atrocities he is committing and if they did they wouldn't be joining his side so quickly. I recommend that we spread word of what he is doing and convince the Creatures to join our side."

"Fred, George," Harry pointed to them, "You know the Alley backwards and forwards I want you spreading rumors and making sure that everyone knows. I also want you to get Lovey, Ren and Dina talking, they have connections in Knockturn who will help spread the word faster then we could." There was some confusion from the rest at the names but the twins nodded grimly at Harry, for once their mischievous grins were gone.

"Tonks," He pointed to her, "You're one of the youngest Aurors, I want you to start spreading word around the Ministry. Not to quickly, I don't want this getting back to Voldemort yet, but among the younger recruits and workers. They're all more open minded and won't immediately reject the idea." Tonks also nodded in understanding.

"Kingsley," He turned to the large man, "I want you to start seeing about repeals in the laws, seeing that we are at least trying to make a difference will make most Creatures have second thoughts about joining Voldemort. Many of them are joining only because they don't see another option." The man didn't look quite happy about it but nodded anyways.

"Look," Harry rubbed a tired hand over his eyes, many of the table were looking at him with visible unhappiness, obviously the prejudice was more ingrained then he thought. "I know a lot of you won't be happy about this, Creature prejudice has been around for a long time. But the truth is, as long as Voldemort is gaining them as supporters we are at a _distinct_ disadvantage. Creatures are stronger, faster and better fighters then you are."

Protests and denials sprang to everyone's lips and Harry waited until they fell silent, "Think about it, the Big Three." He said and held up a finger, "Were's are strong, fast and have superior senses." He held up a second finger, "Vamps are strong, fast, superior senses and can make themselves almost invisible at night, not to mention the whole hard to kill and drink your blood aspect." Holding up a third finger he continued, "Veela, are strong and fast, they also turn into angry bird humans and can throw fireballs."

Harry looked around the table seriously, "Not only that but most of them can use magic and have been fighting in one way or another for they lives since they were born. They know survival like few of you ever could. Now, do you really want these people on Voldemorts side?"

Harry watched as the realization of what he was saying affect everyone, he saw quite a few white faces and he knew that what he was saying was hitting home.

Harry figured that now would be the time to catch the snitch so he as he spoke he made sure to meet everyone's eyes to prove that he knew what he was doing, "I'm also going to be opening a refugee."

Some people opened their mouths to speak so Harry hurried on, not giving them the chance. "This will be a place for Creatures of all kinds to find food and shelter. Many of them are banned from owning jobs and have to turn to last resorts as a way of feeding their families. I don't want that last resort to be the Death Eaters."

"As I am currently in school I'm going to need a volunteer who will be able to devote their time to making sure that a house is selected and that everything runs smoothly."

This was the hard part of his plan, if no one spoke up Harry would have to give his own time to the House, meaning that he would have less time to focus on everything else he needed to do. Not to mention that he wasn't yet an adult, which would play some havoc with the law.

"I'll do it." The voice was clear and rang out over the silence of the room.

Harry faced the speaker heart catching in his throat.

"I think it's time that we start getting over our old ways," Mrs. Weasley said her eyes met Harry's and they glistened slightly, "and if one of my sons says that this will help then who am I to turn him away?"

The silence stretched a bit and Harry coughed, not trusting himself to speak. "Good." He said finally, "The second thing I needed to speak about is training for the students."

Most seemed thrown at the abrupt change in topic and Harry ploughed on, "Last year proved that we can fight as well as any adult, what we need is training. While I can teach the basics there's only so much I can do before I run out of experience."

Here he could see a glimmer of understanding in both the teacher and Auror's eyes, many of the parents looked disproving though and Harry knew that it would be a tough sell, "Many of you are upset at the idea of your children fighting in this war, I understand that, _but_," he stressed the word, "your children won't have a choice."

"Already Voldemort is preparing for battle, and I can tell you that every little bit helps, whether the children learn more defense, how to fight, or even how to heal, anything would help."

Harry could see that he wasn't making an impact and frustrated he burst out, "Look! Your kids are going to be a part of this war whether they want to or not, what matters is them being able to survive!"

"Despite his needlessly passionate speeches," Snape's smooth voice flowed over the group, his face had taken on a distinctively disgusted air, "Potter is correct. The older students at least will need extra training. Although that can be decided amongst us teachers at further notice." He nodded to signify the end of the conversation.

Harry nodded at him gratefully, "Thank you all then for coming and I have no more to say." With that Harry sank into his chair gratefully as everyone began to leave, he chanced a glance at Dumbledore who's gaze he had been avoiding all morning to see the distinctive blue eyes glittering at him in pride.

* * *

The three students tumbled into the Headmasters office very soon afterwards. The looked at each other and shared excited grins; Harry had briefly outlined his plan to them before the meeting so they joined him in the knowledge that they had furthered their fight.

Hermione flung her arms around the two boys' neck, "Oh this is wonderful!" She cried, "Think of what we've done!"

Ron and Harry chocked slightly at her vice like grip before she released them to grab their hands. "I hope we haven't missed breakfast yet and we still need to get our schedules. Oh I hope I got everything I wanted, I mean I got the marks for all my classes but what if they changed their minds?"

The boys rolled their eyes as Hermione's happy chatter followed the trio down to the Great Hall. Stepping inside they were met once more with hostile glares but Hermione ploughed on dragging the two to the Gryffindor table to take their customary seats with Neville and Ginny. After confirmations that everyone's task had gone well the five fell into a familiar conversation.

The rest of the hall was easy to ignore when Harry was plastered between his friends, it was rare that he felt as of he needed anyone else.

Their conversation quickly turned to the upcoming year and their O.W.L results.

"I only got an Exceeds on my Defense mark, do you think there's a chance I could do extra work to make up for it?" Hermione asked her hands fluttering in worry.

"Hermione you did fine," Ron gave her an exasperated grin, "Nine Outstandings is more then okay."

"Are you sure?" She asked giving him a small smile.

"Positive." Ron's returning beam made the rest of the group give each other half frustrated half amused glances; obviously Ron and Hermione had made no progress in their relationship.

"Okay," Hermione seemed pacified and she turned to Harry, "What about you how did you do?"

Harry swallowed the food in his mouth, "Didn't get the letter actually."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh no! Do you know why?"

Harry shook his head, obviously it was because he had been locked in the cupboard but he didn't want to get into that in the Great Hall.

"I'm sure it was only a mistake, we'll figure it out." Hermione patted his hand comfortingly Harry nodded.

Wanting to change the topic of conversation Harry turned to Neville and Ron, "what about you? How'd you guys do?"

"I did fine," Ron shrugged, "failed Divination and History, but who cares about those?"

Harry nodded his agreement and Neville wondered aloud whether he'd be allowed to continue Transfiguration with only an Acceptable.

Harry was discussing the finer points of Quidditch with Ron when he was suddenly prodded in the side by Ginny's finger.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed with a yelp.

Shushing him she pointed to the Slytherin table where Draco and Thor had just walked in. The two took a place near the end of the bench but Harry could tell that it wasn't by choice; all of Draco's previous friends were snubbing him. Not even glancing at him as he sat down.

"I wonder what's up their arses." Ron said stuffing a piece of toast into an already full mouth.

"Obviously Ron," Hermione said with a huff, "Do you not remember what Bill told us about this summer?"

Ron shook his head but his mouth was to full to respond, "Snape told the Order that Malfoy had disappeared right before he was supposed to take the Mark. Voldemort," Hermione ignored the shudder, "Was _furious_. Obviously Malfoy showing up with Harry was to much for them all to ignore."

The group nodded in understanding and Harry winced, Malfoy was supposed to take the Mark? But instead of following his father's footsteps he had run away, and gone against everything he had been raised to do. What had changed his mind?

Speaking of Malfoy though, "Hey Guys?" Harry started, "I talked to Ma-Draco and Thor this morning and they told me a bit about the Ala Daemons."

"Really!" Hermione squealed she rummaged through her book bag and brought out a scrap of parchment and a quill. "Tell me everything!"

Harry eyed the quill warily, "Well to start they live near Iceland on an island that's been hidden by their magic." Hermione nodded excitedly, the next part was difficult though and Harry tensed himself for confrontation, "I'm supposedly their Karina, it means submissive, and I can get pregnant." He said that last bit quickly, trying to downplay its importance.

Ron looked at him in horror, "Tough break mate." He said in sympathy.

Even Hermione had stopped scribbling to glance at him. "We all knew it was a possibility."

Ron looked at her, "I didn't."

"I did," Neville spoke up, "One of the people I sell plants to is a Veela and he's expecting his third child."

"This doesn't bother you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Hermione shook her head quickly, and Ron joined her, "It's a bit weird, but if it would happen to anyone it would be you right?"

Harry laughed slightly and nodded he turned to Ginny who leaned across the table and took his hand.

She looked at him seriously, "There is only one way that I'll accept this Harry."

Harry gulped and nodded, "Anything!" He said desperately.

Ron was glaring at his sister and opened his mouth to reprimand her before he could Ginny burst into an excited grin, "Good! I want Draco to find out if Daphne Greengrass is single."

Hermione and Neville laughed and Ron spluttered, "I thought you were dating Dean!" He burst out.

Ginny nodded, "I was, I dumped him, he was a loser boyfriend."

"But, I thought you liked boys!"

"I do," She said calmly, "I like girls too though." Her face turned angry though and she faced Ron, "Don't go telling tales to Fred and George though! They've already talked to me about those 'five boyfriends' you were telling them about."

Ron just sighed and dropped his head to the table, "I give up." He mumbled.

* * *

Not long after the four sixth years made their way to their Head of House for their new school schedules.

She went through Hermione and Neville quickly sending them off to their new classes. Next she turned to Ron and went through his O.W.L's he was also fine for all his subjects before she stopped at his potions mark.

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror Mr. Weasley?" She peered over her glasses at him.

"We did," Ron glanced at Harry, "but my potion marks weren't high enough."

"That may be so for Professor Snape," She said, "But Professor Slughorn takes students with Exceeds Expectations."

Harry shot Ron a confused look who waved a hand to quiet the coming question.

"I don't have any of my things though." Ron said.

"No matter, I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to loan you materials until you've received your new ones."

Ron nodded and once his paper was handed to him he went to wait outside for Harry exclaiming about all of his free periods.

"Now, Mr. Potter." McGonagall handed Harry a letter. "I was quite pleased with your Transfiguration mark and you're cleared for all the classes you wanted to take."

Harry opened the letter to reveal his O.W.L marks. A grin stretched his face as he went down the letter. Fails in History and Divination but he had been expecting those. Harry nodded at his teacher eagerly. "Thanks ma'am!" He exclaimed as he hurried off to join Ron.

The two chattered happily over their shared classes and Harry passed over his marks. Realizing that the envelope as heavier then it should have been he tipped it over, and the Quidditch captain badge fell into his hand.

Harry stopped walking, noticing his absence Ron turned around to meet his stupefied face.

"What's wrong Harry?" He looked down at Harry's hand and his face split in a huge smile. "You're Captain, Harry that's awesome!"

Harry nodded mutely. "I wonder how they're going to let you play though what with those things on your back." Ron nodded to Harry's wings. "Be pretty weird to use a broom when you don't need it."

"Actually, I haven't used them yet." Harry corrected.

Ron's head whipped around to face him, "What? Why not? I'd have expected you to be up there in five minutes!"

"Injured myself." He explained.

Ron merely looked scandalized.


	10. Lectures

A/N: Sorry it's late; I've been at two Graduations this week for my younger siblings so it's been a bit hectic. So the question of the chapter is, should I include the Horcruxes or not? I've placed a poll on my page so please go and check it out, or leave it in a review! Thank you so much for all the great response and please review, I want to hear what you think (even if you hated it)! Also as a warning updates will be wonky this week, I turn 18 on Wednesday so I have a family dinner then and after that I'll be enjoying the freedoms and legal drinking of being an adult on Friday. As a result you may not get anything until next week, although I will try!

* * *

Chapter 10

Lectures

Warning Unedited! I'll be posting an edited version tomorrow at some point, but read at your own risk!

Harry and Ron arrived back in the Common Room for their free period, with no homework to start and nothing better to do Ron pulled out his Chess Set and proceeded to soundly thrash Harry.

After his second defeat in ten minutes Harry asked about who the new teacher was. Ron groaned, "Snape's replacement."

"For Potions?"

Ron nodded, "Snape's taken over Defense and Slughorn has Potions."

Harry and Ron mutually shuddered, "And Dad was saying that it took a lot for Dumbledore to get Slughorn back, had to promise him all sorts of crazy things. Supposedly he _collects_ people."

"How do you collect a person?" Harry asked.

"He has them join his club, the _Slug_ Club," Ron made a face, "Neville and Ginny got invited on the train a few days ago, said it was _awful_. He takes all the students with 'promise' and gives them special favors so he can call on _them_ in the future. Mum said she really didn't like him when she was a student."

Harry nodded in understanding and finished setting up the board once more.

* * *

Their hour passed pleasantly and the two found themselves reluctantly leaving the sunny common room.

They met with Hermione outside the Defense classroom and warily the three made their way inside.

The desks of the classroom were pushed to the sides and a wide platform took up the center. Snape was standing in the center and didn't move a muscle as the class took their seats.

Learned habits took over as the class quieted in the presence of their most feared Professor.

Finally he spoke, his voice low and smooth with an added caress to the tones, "The Dark Arts are ever present. A threat that many of you have faced before," he said, "if not, you will. It is too much for you to hope that you will never be confronted with them. Especially now. If I were to use one of the spells at my arsenal I could break every bone in your body with barely a thought, make all your intestines expel themselves you're your body, make you rise from the dead as an Inferi or turn on your friends without saying a word."

Harry shivered involuntarily, Snape was right of course, but the way he was speaking sounded as though he was expecting to be the one facing him. Next to him Ron had gone just as pale faced, memories of the Ministry battle making him clench his wand in a white knuckled grip.

He began walking around the center of the platform, "I was going to begin the year with nonverbal spells, unfortunately it has come to my attention that many of you do not know the basics as a result of the pathetic teaching you have received over the past five years."

"We will begin with dueling." He said, sweeping his hand to the platform, "and we will move on to where you should be, at the moment, if you were in a real battle I do not expect many of you to survive."

Most of the class winced at his matter of fact tone.

"Bit grim." Ron muttered to Harry, who nodded in agreement.

"Weasley!" Snape snapped, "Do you really think your life is so trivial as to be whispering to your classmates?"

"No sir!" Ron said loudly.

"Cocky then, please, join me on the platform and we will see how much you already know." Snape whirled around, his cloak flapping, and took his position at one end.

Ron was pale faced as he shakily made his way to the other end, his face clearly showing his growing fear. Harry was feeling a sick sense of Déjà Vu as Ron stepped up.

"You've never been taught to duel have you?" Snape's silky voice asked, "First, we bow."

Ron did so and Harry could feel himself get dizzy as his friend refused to take his eyes off Snape. The two raised their wands and Harry could almost feel himself back in the graveyard, the damp air and hopelessness he had been filled with.

"Stop!" He burst out, standing up from his desk, "Please, stop."

The two paused wands held at the ready.

"Perhaps you wish to take his place, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked with a hard glint in his eyes.

"Anything!" Harry begged. "Just don't let Ron fight you."

"And why is that Potter?" Snape was facing him now, wand lowered but still on the defensive.

Harry bit his lip, "Just, please, don't."

"Very well." Snape turned to the class, "Pair up please, and follow through with the steps you just saw, although I would like you to follow through with the duel."

Ron visibly relaxed and he stepped down from the platform.

"And Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, "Report for detention on Saturday night, for interrupting my lesson."

Harry nodded, one detention was more then he could have hoped for in return for not having the duel.

Ron and Harry paired off, but before they could duel both of them had to calm down their shaking hands.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked, "You looked like you'd seen a Grim."

Harry winced at the reference to Sirius and replied, "It was too much like the graveyard."

Ron nodded in understanding. "Well, thanks anyways mate, he would've thrashed me."

Harry jumped at the sudden hand on his elbow. "Are you alright?" A quiet voice asked.

Draco's face was close to his own and Harry had to stop himself from retaliating, five years of adversary had left him with a few ingrained reactions. One of which was that no Malfoy should ever be looking at him as though they were _worried_.

Harry nodded jerkily and Draco seemed to be searching his eyes for something, whatever it was he found it and he turned back to his partner. A vindictive looking Pansy Parkinson who Harry was sure would be cursing Draco with all she had.

He turned back to Ron, "Weird mate, just, weird." The redhead said shaking his head in disbelief.

Harry could only agree.

* * *

Harry found himself avoiding the argument between Ron and Hermione as they made their way to the dungeons.

It was to good to be true and a sharp, "Don't you agree Harry?" Brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Sorry?" He turned to Hermione.

"Don't you agree that Snape's different this year?"

"I guess so?" Harry said hesitantly, not sure what the right answer was.

"I think he's still a right bastard." Ron grumbled, "Trying to duel me, I mean, who does he think he is? Especially after that whole speech about the spells he could do, bloody scared me he did."

"Your teacher! And you were talking in his class!"

"Relax Hermione, it was only one comment!" Ron said trying to pacify her.

The two sniped at each other and Harry was relieved to see the doors to the potions lab loom at them.

"We're here!" He burst out, interrupting their argument.

The class was much smaller then previous years, twelve from all the houses. Four Slytherins, four Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, whom Harry could remember from DA the year before. They were all clustered in their house groups except for Ernie who made his way over to them, and Draco who hung back from everyone.

Before anyone could speak the door swung open and Harry was faced with a large boisterous man with a very large, and curling, walrus mustache. The man greeted Zabini warmly and Harry snuck passed him into the classroom.

His path was noticed though and he winced at the loud, "Harry m'boy!"

Shaking hands with the new Professor Harry was privy to his long-winded speech. "Taught your Mother you know, wonderful Potions student, fantastic at Charms as well, she was one of my favorite students."

Harry nodded, unable to get a word in himself, "Didn't see you on the train, I would have invited you to my lunch! The Slug Club you know, it's a private club I started when I taught here before. Only the best!" He laughed and leaned in conspiratorially. "So tell me, is there anything behind the 'Chosen One' rumors? Or is that just the prophet spreading rumors again?"

Harry opened his mouth to deny the name but once more he was cut off, "I'm expecting to see you at the dinner's I have planned, even with those wings and scales," He nodded at them vaguely, "Pity it had to happen to you, such a pity, I don't suppose you've looked into a suppression potion yet?" The man looked at Harry hopefully.

Harry suddenly couldn't think of anything to say, was the man telling him to hide his new features?

A smooth voice cut into the one-sided conversation, "Excuse me Professor, Draco Malfoy, my grandfather was Abraxas Malfoy, perhaps you've heard of him?" A pale hand entered Harry's view to be shaken; Malfoy went on just as smoothly, "If you'd allow us to take our seats? My Mate is still un-recovered from his trials yesterday, excuse us."

A hand was placed at the crook of his elbow and another on the small of his back and Malfoy smoothly lead Harry to another table. Slughorn was left behind them standing with an expression half way between disappointment and pity, Harry decided that he disliked him.

Ron saved him from further interrogation when he questioned about where to get his borrowed supplies. Slughorn fetched them both battered copies of the textbook and worn scales. Draco who was sitting next to him wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You're not seriously going to use _that_, are you?" He looked affronted at the very idea of touching it.

"I don't see what else I would use." Harry said.

Draco sighed, and discouraged, said, "You can use mine."

"Oh," Harry was surprised, "That's fine, but I'll be good with this." He patted the tattered cover.

"Your loss." Draco shrugged and faced the front of the class.

Professor Slughorn had moved to stand in front of three cauldrons.

"Can anyone tell me what these are?" He asked with an excited grin, gesturing to the cauldrons. Harry snorted when Hermione's hand shot up.

At his nod Hermione jumped into the explanation, "Veratiserum, Polyjuice and Amortentia!"

Slughorn nodded, "Very good! Twenty points to Gryffindor."

Hermione beamed at the compliment, next to him Draco let out a long sigh and muttered something that Harry couldn't quite catch. Deciding to let whatever he had said go Harry turned back to the lecture.

Harry was quickly bored with the explanation his Professor was giving about Amortentia so he turned his body to face Draco, "Where's Thor?" He whispered.

"Trying to figure out our rooms, he's probably going to train too."

"Rooms?" Harry was confused; he had assumed that Thor would sleep in the Slytherin dorms.

"Typical Gryffindor remember?" Was the whispered reply, "Plus, I can't stay in the dorms anymore, someone would try and kill me, or kidnap me and, frankly, that would be worse."

Harry felt like hitting himself, of course Draco couldn't go back to his dorms. "I'm sorry." He said.

Draco's eyes flashed from where they had been focused on their Professor. "What? Why?"

"Well, if it wasn't for me you'd still be safe." Harry explained, he felt awful, Draco probably hadn't seen his family in months, and, while Harry was slightly glad about the fact, he couldn't imagine that Draco felt the same way.

"I was never safe P-Harry." With that Draco turned to face the front once more, conversation clearly over.

Harry tried to focus once more on the class, and not on the thoughts now whirling through his mind.

* * *

"I don't know how you did that!" Hermione gasped when the lesson let out. Her hair was frazzled, and her eyes a little wild.

"I just followed the instructions in my book." Harry shrugged. He had considered asking to borrow Draco's book when he had seen the almost black page but, not wanting to bother the blond more then he had, had stuck with his own. Never had he been more pleased with his decision, and he fingered the small potion bottle now in his hands.

"So did I!" Hermione insisted.

"The first person to own this book was a potions genius," Harry explained, "whomever it was wrote down different directions."

Hermione's face turned angry, "I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, "That's not your own work!"

"He just took a risk Hermione, lay off." Ron said, "Just because he did better then you doesn't mean you should get angry, we all know you're smarter anyways."

Harry nodded, while he was frustrated with Hermione's lack of trust he didn't want to have to deal with an angry witch. Hermione's angry frown turned appeased though at Ron's words and she took off towards the Great Hall for dinner.

As soon as she was gone Ron groaned, "Can't believe it mate, you get some bloody genius book and I get one someone's _puked_ on."

Harry grimaced. "Just luck I suppose."

Ron nodded, then grinned suddenly, "Potter luck."

Harry grinned back, "Potter luck it is. One day I wake up with wings, the next I become a fantastic Potions student."

Their laughter echoed in the empty halls, and behind them a small smile passed over the face of a trailing blond.

* * *

Dinner was tense, Hermione still hadn't forgiven Harry for doing better then she had and Harry didn't think that he had done anything wrong so the two were studiously ignoring each other. Ron had sided with Harry but at the same time he didn't want to upset Hermione so he was, poorly, trying to engage them both in conversation.

After the plates had been cleared Harry was ready to bolt to the safety of his bed when his shoulder was grabbed, turning he was faced with a grinning Thor.

"Are you ready to learn more?" He asked.

Sighing Harry realized that no matter how tired he was it was a conversation that he would have to have sooner rather then later. He nodded and followed as Thor waved to Draco.

Thor led him through the halls until they reached a portrait of an old man, set in a study the man was reading in front of a fireplace, and a winter background was visible through the small window.

"Roza Alisa." Thor's accented voice whispered and with a nod of acknowledgement from the portrait it swung open.

Harry followed the two men into a comfortable sitting room. It was decorated in warm browns and dark purples, Harry assumed it was to stop any arguments over House Colours. He could see a small kitchen set off to the side and another two doors that he assumed led off into bedrooms.

Harry took a seat on one of the armchairs as Draco and Thor sat next to each other on the wide couch. He eyed the two and Thor sent him an enthusiastic grin.

"What do you need to know Sowilo?" He asked.

Harry wondered where to start, than he remembered what Dumbledore had Snape researching and his mouth took off. "Are there any talents that come with the inheritance? And why don't you and Draco look like me? Why could I hear you in my head? Also is there anything I should know in terms of instinct and mating? And how did you and Draco meet up?" Harry stuttered to a stop when Thor held a hand to his mouth and laughed quietly.

"Give me a chance to answer love." He said, "There are talents that come with the inheritance. All Ale Daemons can control the weather to some extent, although you seem to have more power then most," He looked vaguely proud at this statement, in return Harry only felt embarrassed at his outburst, "we have better senses as you've obviously found out, and all Ale Daemons are Parseltongues after their inheritance, although Draco told me you were before? No matter."

"Draco and I do not look like you nor will we ever." Harry opened his mouth to question but the hand was still covering his mouth, "As you're Dobrico and Maate we will have several different characteristics that will come at a later date."

Harry was nodding, the information was almost an overload but he knew that he needed to understand, at least a little.

"I have a book that will explain the mating process a little more, but quickly, the reason we met up before looking for you is because, in most cases, if there are two Dominants then they must fight to see who will take the place of Maate and Dobrico. It is part of the mating process and we believe it was needed to make sure that the Karina would not be harmed in the crossfire. The two Mates will then search with one another to find their Karina as a way of proving their devotion."

Thor removed his hand from Harry's mouth who was feeling very shell-shocked, "so you and Draco fought?" He asked, he wasn't surprised at the outcome Thor was much bigger physically and Harry placed his age at Nineteen or Twenty to their Sixteen.

Thor shook his head and that proud look came back to his face, "No, Draco is very rare in our community, he is what is called a natural Dobrico. His instincts will not allow us to fight and instead he gets certain talent with healing and calming magic."

Draco blushed faintly at the praise. "And why did you leave your home?" Harry directed the question to the blond who would know the real answer to it, Draco flushed even brighter and coughed slightly.

"Thor showed up at my window one day. We both felt you going through your inheritance, although I didn't know what it was, and our magic was drawing us to one another so we would be able to hunt for you.

"I didn't trust him at first, obviously, but when you turned sixteen I could _feel_ you. How upset you were, how you were in pain. I want a look at that wing by the way." He added as a side note, "I could feel how alone you were and it _hurt_ me, I wanted to do anything to keep you safe and happy and protected. Thor and I could talk to you when your defenses were low, but it was never enough. I didn't want to follow the Dark Lord anymore, I could suddenly see how crazy he was, I didn't need my family anymore because they would only try and stop me from getting to you.

"You were the only thing that mattered."

Harry looked at the bright devotion in Draco's eyes and the pride and love that shone in Thor's when he looked at both of them.

He wondered if this was the beginning of the end.


	11. Beginnings

A/N: Please answer the poll on my profile! Sorry this is so late, it's been a bitch to write and while I wanted to leave this chapter until later it just kind of happened. So, yah. Anyways enjoy and review please!

* * *

Chapter 11

Beginings

July 5th

Draco Malfoy paced his room. If anyone would ask he would tell them it was from excitement, which it was. Partly. The other half of him was worrying and paranoid it was being watched.

He had felt jittery for almost a month now, ever since his birthday in June. He had had too much energy, like he needed to be _doing _something. At first he had assumed it was because his father had just been thrown into Azkaban, but that feeling had changed yesterday.

It was infinitely more intense, a bundle of energy that had taken root in the hollow of his throat.

He didn't think it was nerves, he knew his mother was talking with his Lord, and he was both prepared and honored to be asked to participate in their plans. He had grown up listening to stories of the Dark Lords power and influence, and, while at first he had admired it as all children do their Hero's, now he _wanted_ it.

He wanted the respect and influence that come from power. He wanted the immediate attention that the Dark Lord had every time he entered the room.

He was ashamed to admit that he had been spying the one time the Dark Lord had entered the Manor. No Malfoy should have to be reduced to sneaking around and peering through keyholes to meet someone. But his curiosity had been too great, and with the cunning that came so easily to his house he had hidden himself away to listen to the meeting.

He was even more ashamed to admit how much it had frightened him.

Draco hadn't been expecting the casual torture that had taken up most of the hours. He had secreted himself into a passage that allowed the viewer to see the whole room through a higher vantage. He had been expecting a boring meeting at the very most. His greatest fear had been the risk of falling asleep or getting caught.

He hadn't been expecting to be fighting the urge to retch. Draco's hiding spot hadn't allowed for escape. He would have to leave through the main room, and, occupied as it was by Death Eaters it hadn't been an option.

Instead he had been frozen, frozen as the Werewolf desecrated a child in the middle of his floor. The rest of the group had made no notice of the proceedings as they awaited their Lord.

Draco was sure that this was a regular occurrence for them.

The casual attitude of the rest of the room almost convinced him that it was okay, that the scene was normal, and for that matter, the empty cages and cells scattered around the room were simply their for decoration.

One look at his mother's face and he knew he was wrong.

It hadn't been a long look, a brief flicker in her eyes, and if Draco hadn't known her so well, or hadn't been trained in body language for as long as he could remember he wouldn't have caught it.

But the terrifying and overwhelming fear he had seen in her gaze was heartbreaking.

_It's all Potters fault_. He thought viciously, **_He_**_ got father stuck in Azkaban_. Draco's thoughts turned darker with planned revenge as he moved to the open window. As he thought he realized that the only option he had was taking the Mark. The Dark Lord needed to see that the Malfoy's were still loyal; otherwise he would end up dead. Rather then be disappointed by the fact, he felt a stirring of excitement in his stomach. He had been raised for this. _This_ was his destiny. By joining Draco would attract the attention rather then his mother, she was useless other then being able to donate funds.

But as he gazed out over the darkened Manor Grounds he couldn't help but wish he could follow the slight twinge in the base of his throat.

* * *

July 7th

Draco had to remind himself of the danger his family was in so that he didn't lash out at the unmannered _beast_ that was currently joining them for dinner. He had been biting his tongue all evening, ignoring the underhanded insults that had been thrown his way from his father's colleagues, instead he had played the perfect host, charming and witty, with enough class to make any woman swoon.

But the werewolf who was currently tearing apart a piece of bloody meat was certainly pushing his limits of acceptance. Draco had been forced to invite him otherwise risk insulting the, the _thing_, but he was fighting hard to keep the disgust off of his face.

The man had waltzed in like he owned the place, preceded to get rip roaring drunk off of the Malfoy's very expensive, and very fine wine. Leered at both Draco and his mother so much that he had practically forced her to retire for the evening complaining of a headache.

Draco wondered if he could use the same excuse as he mentally sneered at the blood that now covered the mouth and clothes of Fenrir Greyback.

_Bloody Were_, Draco thought as his hand twitched towards the concealed wand at his wrist. The rest of the dinner party ignored the wolf used to his behavior. The conversation was light and gossip filled, everything from the recent scandals to the ones that occurred over twenty years ago.

The young blond was repulsed and frustrated by the lack of actual conversation that was happening. He had been taught since before he could talk that business was never discussed over dinner but he wished beyond hope that someone would forget their manners and spill _something._ Just enough to let him know that his father was still okay and that there were plans to free him.

He curled his lip at Greyback whom he would assume didn't even know the word shower; some on the other hand he wished would gain manners.

He glanced around to see where everyone was with their meals. At his direction the elves would vanish the plates to replace them with the next course. All the prominent Dark families were there; Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Zabini. At the other end of the table there were to conspicuously absent chairs, one seated to the right of the table, his fathers chair. Another at the very center, more symbolic then anything else, decorated with silver serpents and ancient runes.

A simpering laugh cut him off from his musings and he discreetly motioned for the next course to start.

_Merlin, I hate them all_.

* * *

July 12th

Draco knelt. Never before had he been so afraid, so terrified, or so alone. But still, no matter how frightened he was, this was his moment. His moment to prove himself, to show that the Malfoy name was still useful and strong, Draco caught his breath when the cold voice in front of him called his name.

Rising, Draco faced forward with all the poise ten years of tutors can give you.

"Draco Malfoy." The voice almost _purred._ "I trust you know why I have asked you here?"

Draco nodded, anticipation curled his stomach, what came next would not be pleasant.

"Very well. Step forward." Draco did and lifted his eyes to meet the ruby red ones in front of him. He shivered involuntarily.

Then he was in pain, constant, agonizing pain.

Draco had always considered himself a fair hand at Occlumency, his Godfather had taught him after all. But nothing could have prepared him for _this_. This was torture. This wasn't simply the Dark Lord reading his thoughts and intentions to make sure of his loyalty, this, this was _rape_.

And Draco had _consented _to it.

He could feel his every thought, every memory gone over with a fine-tooth comb, leaving an oily, slick feeling behind. Never had he felt so dirty or revolted with himself.

Eventually he couldn't take the pain any longer and he found himself once more on his knees. Draco gasped for breath but he remembered to lift his head and he could see the sadistic amusement in the red eyes and twisted grin. But he was speaking and Draco wasn't paying attention like he should have been.

"-Take the mark with the others before you board the train. I'll have further instructions for you then." Draco nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet.

He rose on unsteady feet and barely remembered to bow before he left. He opened the door slightly before the cool voice called him back.

"Don't forget," Draco froze, "I know everything about you now. After all, you wouldn't want your mother to find out about your…_Perversions_, would you?"

Draco shook his head slightly before bowing again. He left the room calmly, but as soon as the door shut he took off running down the halls.

Later that evening Draco lay in bed and tried to erase the oily feeling from his memories, but no matter how many times he meditated or rebuilt his Occlumency walls the texture wouldn't go away. His eyes stung with unshed tears, and his stomach felt heavy and full of sand.

He reminded himself that this was what he wanted. What he was raised for. This was his future; this would make his parents proud. A little bit of pain was nothing compared to the glories he would receive in the future.

Somehow it wasn't a very good consolation.

* * *

July 18th

The night air was warm and humid as Draco wandered across the grounds. In one hand he clutched his treasured broomstick and with the other he wiped the sweaty hair back from his face. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to fly, how natural and right it felt. The broom under his hands had leapt to his biddings with nary a thought, following his every instinct.

He was relaxed now, almost completely at ease; all the paranoia and worry that he had been feeling for the last month had ebbed away to a small corner in his mind. The oiliness hadn't gone away, but it didn't cling to his new memories either so he was thankful for that fact.

Half dazed he walked with a spring in his step towards the manor. A slight thump brought him from his musings and he looked up in time to see a figure jump from his bedroom window and land lightly on their feet.

"You!" Draco called out, running forwards, "YOU, STOP!"

The figure jumped at his voice and took off running towards the trees, Draco cursed under his breath and took off after the figure. A moment later he cursed again and stopped to mount his broom.

He chased the body until he reached the forest that lined their property. Dismounting he drew his wand cautiously.

_I'm acting like a Gryffindor_. He realized with a shudder. _Charging headlong into danger with no plan._

Draco turned back to the mansion it would make sense to go get help, he didn't know the first thing about who he was facing, and whoever could get past the wards would be a powerful Wizard. But at the same time Draco didn't know what the person had been inside to do, and if they had stolen something they could be gone before he had time to get back. Not to mention that he wanted to prove he was on par with all the adults.

Decision made Draco turned to the manor and sent up green sparks followed by red. As soon as someone saw them the alarm would be raised and they would come and investigate. Draco faced the trees once more and edged slowly into the forest, every broken twig sounded like a bludger hitting a bat and he couldn't help but wince at the noise.

He wandered in further taking care to keep an ear out for any sign of the intruder. A snap sounded to his left and he froze. Turning slowly he faced the sound.

"Show yourself!" Draco brandished his wand. "I've sent for help."

The only sound he received was silent. "If you give yourself up now the Dark Lord may be merciful."

Again there was silence and impatiently he bit out, "Look. If you don't come out I'll leave you to Bellat-" Draco was blown off his feet before he could finish his sentence.

"What the Hell!" He cried and fumbled for the wand that he had dropped at the force of the collision. He opened his mouth to cry out for help and a large hand clamped over it, Draco began struggling in earnest against the body holding him down. _Merlin I was stupid, I should have gone for help._

"Stop moving!" An accented voice ordered. Draco stilled. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"_Lumos_," The voice said again and the man's face was lit up by the soft glow. Draco's breath caught at the handsome face looking down at him. The man's skin was slightly lighter then Zabinis, and long dreadlocks hung over his shoulder to tickle Draco's face, the mans eyes were a warm brown and his face was open and inviting.

"I know you won't believe me, but I'm not here to hurt you so can please you not shout?" Draco nodded and the hand slowly moved away from his mouth.

"Who sent you? Was it Dumbledore?" He immediately asked, the man looked like he would be part of their side, no Death Eater had a face as honest as that.

"Who? No." The man shook his head, "No one sent me, I didn't even know who you were."

The man was straddling his waist, one hand had pinned his hands above his head and as Draco took stock of their position he couldn't help but blush. He hardened his eyes and turned back to glare at the man whose expression had changed to something akin to awe.

"Who are you?" Draco demanded. But the man was ignoring him.

"A natural Dobrico." He whispered.

"Hey!" Draco squirmed underneath him, "Listen to me!"

The mans gaze snapped back to his own, "Who are you?" He demanded again.

"Sorry," The man ducked his head in the semblance of a bow and continued pompously "Thorstein Myrrdin Aro Alaviti at your service, and you my Dobrico?"

"I belong to no one, let alone you, and I'm not this Dobrico you keep talking about." Draco sniffed, "And my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to Lord Malfoy."

The man, _Alaviti_, Draco corrected himself, looked amused, "A Lord, hm?"

Draco nodded, "Exactly, so get your filthy commoner hands off me."

The man chuckled, "Certainly not, my Lord Heir, for you would only run."

Draco struggled again, "My parents will see the sparks I sent up soon enough."

"They might but I'm counting on something to make you talk to me."

Draco froze and for the first time fear entered his blood, "If you're going to imperious me someone _will_ find out."

"No, no." Alaviti laughed again, Draco wanted to punch him, no man should look that handsome when kidnapping him, "Nothing as drastic as that, I can simply give you answers."

"What kind of answers?" The blond asked curiosity piqued.

"Who you are, what you've been wanting since your birthday," The man slid warm fingers to the base of his throat, right where Draco could feel a heartbeat that was not his own, "Why this second heart beats so irresistibly."

Draco gasped as the man leaned down and pressed chapped lips to his throat. For a moment his heart stopped beating and he moaned.

Then his brain started working and he restarted his struggle in earnest. "No! Get off me!" The man stopped and looked at him with warm eyes.

"You want me to stop?"

"No! I mean YES. Stop, just, stop." Draco's mind wasn't making sense, this felt _right_, more right then anything else he had been feeling for the last few days, so why was he rebelling? _No stop that, better question, why aren't I rebelling more?_

"I will not force anything Dobrico." Alaviti said and nodded sharply, Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "But you _will_ meet with me."

Draco considered for a moment. He was at a significant disadvantage at the moment but if he could turn their future meeting towards his then he could get both the answers he wanted and still turn him in if needed.

"Very well." He spoke calmly. "Meet me in my room in tomorrow night, I assume you know where that is?" Alaviti nodded, well at least Draco knew that his breaking and entering was good for something, "I have a meeting with my Lord in the evening so whatever you do, _don't _come in until later."

Alavitis face brightened and Draco was once more left speechless at the heart-stopping smile.

Without another word the pressure of another mans weight in him was gone and Draco was left flat on his back and feeling as though he should be gasping for breath. He wasn't sure how long he lay there before he wearily got to his feet to find his wand. Crouching, he fumbled under a bush before pulling it out victoriously.

As he left the forest and made his way back to the manor he realized that no one had followed his sparks. He wasn't sure whether this was because no one noticed or because no one cared. He strongly suspected the later.

* * *

July 19th

Draco groveled at the feet of the gilded throne. He didn't have the mark yet but it was only a matter of time. Until then he was left crawling on his knees to kiss the hem of his Lords robe. Merlin he felt degraded.

But it wouldn't be long before he took his fathers place. Once he proved that he could follow the plans he would be standing with the inner circle. His own Dark Mark proudly displayed on his arm.

The meeting had started an hour ago and Draco wasn't sure if it could even be called that, most of what the Dark Lord did was posture for praise and torture Muggles and Creatures. After he had stopped feeling as though he was about to be sick Draco had started growing bored with the proceedings.

It was _repetitive_.

His Lord shouted about Potter and alluded to future plans, then grew angry and shot a curse off towards a cage, then he asked for news from his spies and informants, grew angry again at the lack of information, cursed _them_, then tossed the Quaffle and repeated the play.

At the moment the Dark Lord was yelling about some prophesy that he had lost. Draco allowed his mind to drift to the letter he had received from Blaise that morning. This proved to be a bad idea because in the next moment he found himself writhing on the ground in pain.

"-Your father-All _his_ fault-Azkaban-All my pla-" Draco couldn't comprehend the words. All he could feel were his nerves set on fire and left to burn. His arms and legs jerked in a twisted parody of a dance and his head cracked against the stone floor.

Suddenly the pain was gone and Draco could understand the laughter that now surrounded him. He leaned over and spat out the puke he had in his mouth (when had he done that?) and waved his wand shakily to banish it from his robes and the floor. He remembered though what he had seen all the others do and he returned to his kneeling position. His hands were still unsteady and he clenched them into fists to disguise it.

He cautiously raised his eyes and realized that the gathering had already moved on, because to them, this was _normal._ This was how every meeting went, everyone was tortured, and the Dark Lord made it seem like a bloody _gift_.

But Draco had known this, or, at least, had suspected it. So why was it so different now?

After his torture and subsequent questioning of everything he knew the meeting was over relatively quickly. Still twitching slightly, and bleeding slightly from the crack his head had taken to the floor Draco wearily made his way back to his room.

Draco opened the door enough to maneuver in and quickly shut it behind himself and erected a lock and ward to keep eavesdroppers away and visitors out. When he turned back he was met with the worried gaze of the potential thief/murderer.

"I'm not up to games Alaviti so tell me what you want and get out."

In response a hand was raised to prod his head, "What happened?"

Draco sneered. "Why should I tell you? Filthy Mudblood like yourself wouldn't understand."

Alaviti's brow rose, "What's a Mudblood?" He asked.

Draco gapped at him, and was stunned enough by the question that he didn't resist when the dark skinned man led him to the bed and sat him down. "How do you not know what a Mudblood is?" He finally burst out.

Alaviti shrugged, "Not from around here." The unidentifiable accent was enough proof of that, but still.

"Surely you know about the war?"

At this he looked surprised, "There's a war?" His fingers paused in their fiddling at the pouch on his belt and he looked at Draco appraisingly.

"There's a wa-Of course there's a war! Bloody _moron_. What do you think those screams were? Us dying of laughter?" Draco breathed heavily, "The bloody Dark Lord was just down the hall and you didn't even know about the _war_?" For whatever reason Draco was panicked at the thought of Alaviti finding himself in danger.

Alaviti shrugged again. "I can handle myself."

Draco laughed bitterly, "Not against _him_." He spat the word out.

"Was he the one who did this?" He prodded the wound with his finger.

Draco hissed and nodded, "Bashed it while I was under _Crucio_."

"The torture curse?" The tone was surprised, but not judgmental.

"That's the one." He said with weary cheer. Draco was struck with a sudden urge to change the subject from his previous torture, "So why are you here?"

Alaviti drew a small pot from the pouch and unscrewed it, "You're my Dobrico, my Beta. I was led to you." He dapped some type of paste to Draco's skull and surprising even himself Draco allowed it, "If you had been, aware? No. If you had _known_ to follow them, your instincts would have led you to me as well."

"And the heartbeat?"

"Our Kalina. I believe you say Submissive?"

Alaviti was placing the pot back in his bag and Draco knew he should be feeling _something_. Panic perhaps, that he was a Creature, or that this strange man was his mate. But he wasn't. Because this felt like the final piece in the puzzle that made up Draco Malfoy, he felt like he was finally whole, and the fight, just, left. Alaviti sat down next to him on the large bed, they weren't touching, but they were close enough that if one of them moved, even slightly, they would brush.

"I can't leave here."

Alav-No, he should call him by his first name now, Thorstein nodded as though expecting that response. "It is not time yet. You will know when it is."

Draco didn't believe him, nothing was more important then serving his Lord, and, even if he wanted to he could never leave now. But he nodded anyways, because for the first time since his birthday the relentless pulling in his chest was gone. He felt unconditional acceptance, and he briefly wondered if the hit on his head had done something to knock a screw loose because he should be doing something more then just sitting there in calm acceptance.

"You'll have to hide, you know. The Dark Lord would kill you."

"I can hide."

"And I want more explanations, if I'm a Creature where did the blood come from? My family line is full of purebloods, I don't think we've had Creature blood for generations."

"I'll explain more later Dobrico, but you need to sleep." Thorstein said almost sadly, and he gently pushed Draco back down on the bed. And, Draco, let him. When Thorstein turned to the open window Draco reached out and grasped his sleeve.

"Don't leave? Please?" He asked softly.

Thorstein nodded and climbed back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Draco who silently began to shake. The box he had Occluded the meetings memories and emotions to broke open and Draco was awash in the fear he had hidden himself from for the past few hours. The warm arms that held him consumed any arguments that this was wrong, or that he couldn't accept help from anyone. Draco allowed himself a full release and he shook from the shock of it.

For the rest of the night neither of them spoke for there were no words to be said and Draco took comfort for the first time in his life.

* * *

July 20th

Draco awoke to an empty bed and at first he thought he had dreamed the whole thing until he noticed the open window, and he allowed himself a small smile before he began to get ready for the day.

When he finally left his room it was with his mask firmly in place. If the Dark Lord grew suspicious and wanted to rape his mind again Draco would have no chance of hiding Thorstein, who would either be captured and killed or captured, tortured _and then_ killed.

But he allowed himself a spark of hope for a new beginning.

* * *

Review please! And answer the poll!


End file.
